Sexo sin sentimientos
by MagiAllie
Summary: Pov Levi: Definitivamente no me consideraba un experto en el amor, pero si me consideraba bueno en el sexo, teniendo siempre lo que deseaba, había entendido que las cosas serias te destruyen. En mi caso había sido destruido hace tiempo… y me aseguraría de que nadie volviera a hacerlo. Solo sexo. (EreRi)(Eruri) (Lemon/YAOI) OoC/BDSM
1. Chapter 1

_Definitivamente no me consideraba un experto en el amor, pero si me consideraba bueno en el sexo, teniendo siempre lo que deseaba, había entendido que las cosas serias te destruyen. En mi caso había sido destruido hace tiempo… y me aseguraría de que nadie volviera a hacerlo. Solo sexo._

* * *

Cuando Eren término de mirarme me sentí como una tortuga. No, no lento. Solo sentí que tenia que cubrirme con un caparazón gigante, duro, impenetrable…

Sucedió hace unos años, cuando conocí a Farlan.

Mi primer contacto con el amor y por supuesto con el sexo.

Nuestra relación llego mas allá de la camaradería, no desde el primer momento, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de mi atracción hacia el, y de su atracción hacia mi. En realidad las cosas habían resultado bien, claro hasta que sucedió lo inevitable

Sabia que no se trataba de una simple coincidencia. El destino me había puesto una muralla enfrente, una que me orillaba a convertirme en una bestia malvada y fría.

No como lo simples muros que protegían la ciudad, era una muralla realmente anti casi todo.

Digo casi, porque no soy inmune a la atracción física.

Farlan, la primera persona que había amado, termino muerto, yo termine sintiéndome culpable y con una nueva mentalidad

Las relaciones serias te destruyen. El amor te destruye. Farlan me destruyo.

No lo culpaba de nada, ni un poco, es mas se lo agradecia… gracias a el yo había madurado, comprendiendo cosas que un mocoso no entendería.

Y aunque tenia mi muralla protegiéndome, la siguiente persona que se colo fue Erwin Smith.

Absolutamente no logro pasar al otro lado, fueron una serie de eventos desafortunados los que me orillaron a dejarme convencer de que el sexo sin sentimientos era bueno.

Yo estaba deprimido, el estaba cerca, se mostraba un poco atento… y no parecía querer nada serio.

Al final termine cediéndole, las noches comenzaron tranquilas, Erwin era bueno en el sexo, de una forma posesiva y abrupta, pero me gustaba como me hacia sentir suyo.

Me daba toda la libertad que necesitaba, y también me dejaba tomar cualquier decisión que quisiera, a cambio de llegar puntual a su habitación a las 11 en punto.

Me tomaba, nos tomabamos, con libertad y luego me dejaba ir.

Nuestros encuentros se volvieron menos recurrentes, a veces cuando estaba aburrido de mas lo buscaba para hacerlo… a veces recordaba lo bien que se sentía hacerlo con el y pasaba todo el dia frotándome contra su pierna.

A veces no tenia ganas de hacerlo, y el simplemente no dejaba de besar mi cuello.

Erwin era una persona seria, imperturbable, un tempano de hielo, iba perfecto para alguien como yo. Y sin tener nada serio.

A la larga resulto ser una de las mejores decisiones que tome.

Luego tenia que llegar el, arruinarlo todo. Era obvio que eren no entendia nada sobre mi, era obvio que el creía que en el amor, y en la felicidad.

Y yo también, pero le tenia bastante miedo.

Era obvio que el pensaba que yo iba a llegar a amarlo si se mantenía como ahora, siéndome fiel, suplicándome que me quedara a dormir con el. Rogando por un poco de atención…

Pero jamas, dejaría que Eren Jaeger se colara en mi corazón.

-Levi… - eren se revolvió entre la sabana blanca mirándome - ¿ a donde vas?

-Con Erwin - termine de abrochar mi camisa blanca

Eren se levanto con los brazos hechos puño y su quijada temblando.

-a donde…

-a su habitación.

Lo dije y ya, nunca pensé en lo que eren suponía ni me importaba, acababa de tener buen sexo, era verdad, eren me había hecho gemir, pero tenia ganas de mas.

Y sin duda ese mas, eren no podía dármelo

-Podemos hacerlo otra vez? - se acerco a gatas tomando mi mano

Me solte bruscamente

-No - di media vuelta y deje a Eren de cunclillas en el colchón

El pasillo iluminado guiaba mi camino hasta la habitación de Erwin, sabia que en cuento entrara no seria una visita cualquiera.

El humo del cigarrillo me recibió, Erwin estaba sentado en su escritorio con unos papeles en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra

-Viniste

Cerre la puerta

Camine hasta el.

No soy un maniaco del sexo, no simplemente quiero sexo… sexo… sexo. La verdadera razón por la que venia a verle era para sentir eso de nuevo.

Eso que eren intentaba quitarme

La sensación del sexo sin sentimientos.

Pero no esta noche.

Erwin podía no amarme, pero si quería que le perteneciera…

Subi a la silla colocando ambas piernas a sus costados. Erwin me arrojo el humo a la cara y apago su cigarrillo, contra mi camisa.

Rogué porque no llegara hasta mi piel. No sentí ningún dolor asi que el cigarrillo termino apagado antes de quemarme, sudor recorrio mi espalda

-No te satisface… - Erwin puso su mano en mi cabello y lo sujeto en un puño

Con su otra gran mano desgarro mi ropa. Mi camisa termino partida a la mitad, la arrojo al otro lado de la habitación y miro mi piel desnuda

Hizo una cara de asco, me limite a ignorar cualquier sentimiento.

Erwin me levanto de su regazo, me obligo a quitarme la ropa y finalmente me empino sobre el escritorio.

-No estas muy hablador - susurro contra mi oreja

no tenia que decir nada, sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera Erwin iba a tomarme de esa forma ruda que lo caracterizaba.

Me prepare para sentir su miembro en mi poco excitado cuerpo, pero no sentí nada por unos largos segundos.

Gire el rostro, Erwin estaba sentado en la cama viendo mi cuerpo. Había encendido otro cigarrillo. No supe si esta vez iba a quemarme.

Erwin jamas me había lastimado antes, a menudo hacia comentarios sobre mi perfecta piel, salvo por las marcas del equipo en mis piernas no tenia ninguna marca.

O eso pensaba yo

-veo que te han marcado - dijo Erwin fumando

¿Qué? Imposible…

-es una marca linda, aunque no esta muy visible… - Erwin se levanto y rozo mi trasero con dos dedos-… justo aquí

Toco un punto por encima de mi glúteo, el simple roce me dolio. ¿Acaso Eren me había succionado ahí? No recordaba nada, pero Erwin aseguraba que ahí tenia una marca… ¿Qué clase de marca?

-De todas formas - Erwin se bajo el pantalón - tu ya eres mio.

Y me penetro. Sin preparación, sin ningún tipo de excitación. No soy masoquista, simplemente entendí que el sexo sin sentimientos es asi.

No era suave como con Farlan, no era precoz como con Eren. Era asi.

Erwin comenzo con sus embestidas y de forma constante, la mia mi espalda al mismo tiempo, lo sentí de inmediato, Erwin succionaba, succionaba y volvia a succionar.

Una, dos, tres… perdi la cuenta.

Mi cuello mi espalda mis hombros, llenos de marcas moradas.

Luego comenzó a morder, muy fuerte… conte 5 mordidas y luego conte hasta 10, después comencé a contar para aguantar los gritos. Gritos de dolor

Erwin me había mordido 12 veces.

Gemi, y segui gimiendo mientras Erwin terminaba dentro de mi. Había sido rico, pero estuve demasiado concentrado en las marcas que me dejaba.

Salio.

-Ya estas mas que marcado - dijo Erwin vistiéndose

Me mire en el espejo que estaba detrás de la cama de Erwin y tenia razón, me había marcado. No dije nada porque sabia que a esto era a lo que me atenía.

Tener relaciones con dos personas no me había parecido un problema, podía lidiar con los celos de eren, porque sus opiniones me resultaban indiferentes, pero no podía controlar a Erwin.

No mientras estuviéramos en la cama.

Me vesti, tome una camisa de Erwin sin pedirle permiso, el volvió a sentarse en la silla y miro los papeles de sus manos.

Termine de vestirme y me dispuse a salir, pero Erwin carraspeo.

Lo miro y esta sonriendo.

-eres fantástico Levi - dijo Erwin sonriendo - eres mio.

En tus sueños Erwin, no soy tuyo

Le sonreí a medias

-Imbécil

Salí de la habitación.

Cuando quede a solas en la oscuridad de la noche, me derrumbe. Maldita sea, maldita sea… el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, siendo usado como un juguete sexual cualquiera.

Ahora mismo se sentía asi.

Ayer había estado encima de Erwin por horas, se sentía dominante, sabia que tenia el control. Pero hoy no se sentía asi.

Y todo era culpa de Eren.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** Mi primer Fic de Shingeki, lo escribi de rapido asi que puede que no sea el mejor. Si les gusta dejen un Review... esto es un ERERI POR CIERTO!

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo solo hago con ellos lo que quiero.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Este fic contiene, lenguaje vulgar (o lo tendra pronto) y escenas de sexo.

Si les gusta dejen un Review, me motivaran a seguir con la historia :D los quiero!


	2. Chapter 2

'' _ **¿Espera?¿ El es tu chico? Estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero si insistes. La próxima vez el será mío''**_

 _ **-guys dont like me**_

Eren aun no experimentaba las relaciones, siendo honesto. Su actitud rayaba en la perplejidad… aún era un niño, eso me parecía.

Yo era su primera relación, eso me daba estatus, poder, un poder muy por encima de todos los demás del escuadrón, la única persona que pudiera controlarlo por supuesto que sería yo mismo.

¿O el podía controlarme a mi?

Aun no

Eren había hecho de todo para que yo le prestara atención, me sorprendía que no sacara pelotas e hiciera malabares en frente de mi, pero de momento no me sentía con ganas de tener sexo. Y menos de escuchar sobre su romanticismo absurdo.

Al otro lado del comedor, Mikasa me miraba.

Desde que entre me di cuenta que me noto, instantáneamente, Casi puedo apostar que ella ya ha oído de mi, y no por mencionar que me odia…

No era mi culpa. El me miro a mi, ella no podía competir…

Yo no le gustaba a las chicas, las chicas nunca me querían… porque yo podía gustarle a cualquier chico que ellas quisieran, o si quiera pensaran

Aunque si debiera explicarle la situación debería decirle que el me dijo que el era soltero, y yo solo fui un buen tipo.

Las chicas no me querían.

Me mantuve impasible y camine hasta la mesa donde comería, esperaba no ser molestado y si el caso era, seria Hanji. Pero tampoco era tan predecible, la mujer no se presentó a la cena, dejándole el asiento libre a…

Eren

-Un momento, ¿Ella es tu novia? – aplaste un pedazo de zanahoria con mi tenedor

Eren trago saliva y miro a Mikasa

-No… capitán –

-De acuerdo –

-Nuestras conversaciones no son muy largas, pero tu sabes que no… - dijo Eren susurrando en mi oreja

Aparte mi rostro de su extraño y delicioso aliento antes de que me sonrojara, no podía darme el lujo de que Eren me tuviera en la cama esta noche.

No era un dia para ponerse sucio

Y Eren pensaba que yo era súper ''tocable''

-me ensuciaras – advertí

Eren se aparto un centímetro de mi cuello.

-Levi… puedo ir a tu habitación…

-No.

Eren volvió a tragar saliva, al parecer estaba generando demasiada, como si tuviera hambre. Pero también lucia asustado.

-por favor…

-No.

Eren golpeo el piso con su pie de forma molesta, cruzo los brazos. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que hiciera una rabieta, me levante de la silla con pereza dispuesto a irme, Eren lo impidió tomándome de la manga.

-Voy a ir – dijo dominante

-dije que no.

Me solte. Esta vez eren no me detuvo, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Eren se paseara a mi habitación en la noche, planeaba dejarlo en el pasillo como un perro. Si digo que no, es no.

El no manda, yo mando.

Erwin no manda, yo mando.

0-0-0-0-0

Me quite la camisa, mi habitación estaba iluminada por una escasa luz amarilla.

Te odio Erwin. Marcado como ganado, mi espalda tenia mal aspecto, y también note que a lo que se refería Erwin con la marca que supuestamente Eren había dejado era…

Su esperma.

Su olor.

Y a cambio yo había recibido todo su odio y frustración, ¿cuanto tiempo mas aguantaría, tener dos parejas de sexo?

Viendo mi cuerpo en ese estado ni ganas me quedaban de tener sexo, y realmente como dije antes no era algo absolutamente necesario, asi que me puse la pijama y me dispuse a acostarme.

Claro que me dispuse a ello, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Erwin.

O Eren.

O quizá alguien mas

Me levante de la cama mire a la puerta y ahí estaba, el cachorro.

-te dije que no…

Eren no se dejo convencer, aun traía el uniforme, pero se quito las prendas poco a poco.

Eren no escuchaba lo que yo decía, solo tenia el objetivo de follarme en la mente.

La piel tostada de Eren relucía suavemente y su cuerpo musculoso, hizo que mis ojos brillaran de deseo. Definitivamente quería tenerlo abajo.

Pero no me podía dejar llevar

Si Eren me veía asi…

Si Eren me veía asi, no estaba seguro de lo que lograría hacer

¿se pondría celoso?

De por si, Eren era bastante celoso. No toleraba que no fuera solo suyo, me limitaba a ignorarlo, pero con esto… ahora si tenia miedo de una reacción acalorada

-lárgate – le pedí

El me ignoro y se metio a la cama arruinando mis estrategias, no, no iba a dejar que el mocoso me controlara. No era su puto juguete.

El era mi puto juguete.

-dije que no hijo de puta – le tomo del mentón y lo empuje atrás, Sali de la cama astutamente evitando asi estar en un terreno complicado

-¿Por qué no? Heichou… - Eren levanto una mano a mi cara, pero no me deje llevar

Retrocedí un paso mas

-vete - exigí – vete o no tendremos sexo en un mes. Solo vete

-Levi – susurro.

Como odiaba eso, como odiaba que dijera mi nombre. Lo odiaba, me cagaba en el centro de mi muro anti todo

Maldito Eren, ni siquiera me sentía tan incomodo como cuando Erwin lo decía, el puto mocoso solo debía decirme capitán y fin.

No… Le…

-Levi – volvió a acariciar las letras de mi nombre

Suavemente

Delicadamente, su acento hacia que mi nombre sonaba mas largo de lo que era.

-Eren – conteste al llamado

No digas mi nombre, no digas mi puto nombre.

-Levi, tal vez no solo vengo por sexo… usted me evita todo el día, y cuando intento hablarle me deja solo –

Oh no, esta conversación estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso.

Intente intimidar a Eren con la mirada, pero no me miraba a los ojos, se veía los pies extrañamente fascinado por la extrañeza de sus palabras

-no vengo por sexo hoy Levi – explicó el muchacho

Oh, oh.

No, mocoso de mierda. No te lo permitiré

-antes de que digas algo… Levi

Deja de decir mi puto nombre, eso quería decirle.

-Solo eres un mocoso… - intente tomar el control de la situación. Pero realmente no sabia que decir, no aun.

Eren se levanto de la cama

-Levi, entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo - ¿ahora decía que yo era estúpido? – no quiero sexo.

Repitió como si fuera algo obvio,

-Bien entonces vete… - Eren me tomo del mentón arrinconándome contra la pared

Era mas alto que yo, obviamente, pero yo le ganaba en fuerza, cuando intente apartarlo me di cuenta. Eren estaba poniendo todo su maldita fuerza contra mi.

Toda.

No pude dejar pasar su esfuerzo.

-¿Qué…?

Me beso

Me beso, el hijo de puta me beso.

Me beso sin que estuviéramos teniendo sexo.

Sus labios rosas tomaron posesión de los mios como si de un caramelo se tratara, rozando suavemente, obviamente no correspondí el beso, pero el simple choque de la lengua de eren contra mis dientes.

Me hizo estremecer

-aléjate – pedí aun con sus suaves labios contra los míos

Eren se alejo

-no quiero sexo, te quiero…

Suspire

-escucha Eren, se que eres joven – demasiado joven diría yo – y que es posible que creas que me amas, solo porque… porque lo hacemos a veces. Pero yo no puedo estar de esa forma contigo.

-¿es por Erwin? – rápidamente Eren saco a conclusión sus celos

Decidí no explicarle nada, porque lo estaba rechazando, y porque el no se merecía mis explicaciones.

Por fin logre que que el se alejara de mi.

Celoso hasta la medula.

Estaba bien, que creyera que era por Erwin, no es como si fuera a ir a golpearlo, o quizá…

-No es por Erwin – afirme pasando las manos por mi cabello.

-en ese caso… ¿Qué es? Acaso, yo no le gusto…

-No quiero tener una relación. No puedo. Eren… estamos en el puto ejército. Somos soldados ¿Eres imbécil?

-Todo el mundo lo hace – intento excusarse, pero no hubo nada mas que decir al respecto.

Era verdad que la homosexualidad, no era tabu, pero tampoco era abierta, asi que lo mejor era mentirle a eren diciendo que esa era la razón.

O romper su corazón diciendo que no me interesaba una mierda el.

-No me interesas – le dije

Eren se revolvió incomodo

-no me mienta, por favor –

-No miento

-Levi…

-deja de decir mi nombre –

Eren reacciono, dio un respingo, no quise hacerlo pero sin querer le revele mi posición. Eren noto que el hecho que dijera mi nombre me ponía ansioso, significaba cercanía… algo que yo a toda costa quería evitar.

Y Eren quería eliminar.

Quería derrumbar mi muro.

-Muy bien LEVI – dijo el muy cínico – se fueron tus oportunidades, por las buenas…

Me quede pasmado ante el comentario, pero no dije nada

-De ahora en mas prepárate. Se que te gusto. – con esta amenaza termino la conversación y salio de mi habitación

Antes de que cerrara la puerta se lo dije

-dices eso, pero el que se queda sin mi eres tu…

-o tu – contrataco

Me quede callado, al fin salió de mi habitación.

A este punto iba a tener que elegir, no había nada que perder.

* * *

N/A: me concentrare en relatar únicamente, lo que pasa con estos dos. Osea que en realidad no meteré muchas escenas que no sean de cama o en la habitación… osea únicamente sus momentos intimos. Es que soy un poco perezosa y realmente esta historia no tiene gran argumento

Solo estoy esperando a que heichou diga ''okay eren, seamos novios'' o algo parecido

Bueno, bueno. Poder ir en paz… nuestro capitulo a terminado

Si les ha gustado dejen un review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_El tiene sus dos manos en los bolsillos, y el no va a mirarme, no, no lo hara. - Pensó Eren_

El se esconde de mi mirada, ha dibujado una aureola sobre mi cabeza, sobre mi.

Tu sabes que me gustas chico, eres ardiente

Ah este punto tendre que decidirme no tengo mucho que perder, no mucho…

Eren golpeaba con tanta fuerza, no entendia el grado brutal que le estaba dando a su entrenamiento. Golpeando sin parar el saco de arena, pero si sabia que era debido a sus conflictos internos de molestia y furia.

Evitaba que me mirara a toda costa, mientras yo lo veía desde la ventana de mi oficina solo un piso por encima de donde el se encontraba mientras entrenaba.

Eventualmente el miraba hacia arriba a la ventana de una forma masomenos predecible y luego golpeaba sin parar el saco de arena .

Cambie la pierna de posición varias veces y deje de mirarlo porque realmente me preocupaba que de pronto el se girara y me encontrara mirándolo.

Eren había dejado de visitarme por las noches desde hace una semana o dos, no habíamos tenido ningún contacto físico y nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a ordenes y asentimientos. Y miradas furtivas, claro esta.

Y las marcas que tenia en el cuerpo habían quedado totalmente en el pasado dejando mi piel suave y lisa de nuevo, de forma casi simultanea a cuando eren me había comenzado a ignorar.

Parecía que eren sufria, o al menos desquitaba su ira contra lo que tenia en frente, sus entrenamientos resultaban exhaustivos a la vista.

Eren volvió a mirar hacia mi ventana y le dio un gran golpe al saco, me sorprendio que no cayera el piso de la fuerza.

Se saco la camisa dejándome ver su cuerpo bañado en sudor y sus músculos perfectos apenas tonificados un poco, hinchados por el entrenamiento reciente.

-Señor –

Aparte la vista de la ventana y mire los papeles sobre mi mano

-¿Qué pasa?

Gire el rostro para verla mejor, era Mikasa, se suponía que Petra debería estar parada frente a mi, mas no lo estaba. Petra estaba muerta. Y era Mikasa quien me había traido los recados esta vez.

-El comandante mi pidió que le trajera esto – Mikasa me mostro el gran bulto de papeles que traía en los brazos.

-Dejalo sobre la mesa.

Obedecio pero no se retiro, me miro por un par de segundo mas antes de abrir la boca.

-¿Esta viendo a Eren?

No conteste, ¿Quién se creía?

-Se que esta viendo a Eren

-No se de que me hablas

-usted cree que no me entero pero lo se perfectamente, se que ustedes tienen relaciones.

-Te equivocas

Realmente se encontraba equivocada, o por lo menos desactualizada, como había dicho eren y yo no nos habíamos tocado en semanas.

-Pero debo decirle algo, Eren es un buen chico, esta dolido, usted le hizo algo.

-no le hice nada – le asegure y me levante tomando los papeles que había dejado sobre mi escritorio

-El lo quiere

-Callate mocosa

-Eren lo quiere

Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta con rudeza, si va a ponerse asi de celosa para que lo menciona si quiera.-

-Tire los papeles al piso con furia y me deje caer sobre el asiento de mi escritorio , me sobe las cienes y mire por la ventana

Eren ya no estaba ahí

Un escalofrió recorrio mi espalda y cerre la puerta

¿Desde cuando me asustaba que Eren pudiera venir a mi oficina? ¿desde cuando sentía que no tenia el control? ¿desde cuando eren me hacia sentir preocupación?

Porque esa mocosa decía que Eren me quiere, y porque se molestaría en decírmelo si bien se que ella me odia.

¿Eren me quiere?

¿Por qué decir que eren me quiere?

¿Qué fue lo que hice para que el me quisiera?

¿Por qué Eren se enamoro de mi?

 _ **ANALEPSIS**_

-Heichou? - pregunto Eren con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente

-¿Qué quieres mocoso? - dijo Levi tomando de la taza de te negro que tenia enfrente

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Eren había comenzado a ordenar los papeles de su oficina, mientras el se sentaba y leia mas documentos recién traídos.

-Me preguntaba… porque usted siempre tiene el ceño fruncido -

Eren había sonado demasiado nervios al preguntar pero decidido, suspire frustrado y frunci mas el ceño

-Cual es tu problema - bufe

-Oh! Lo siento ¿pregunte algo malo?

-No, no realmente -

Realmente no tenia nada de malo y era una pregunta que no muchas veces me hacían, nadie tenia el valor asi que supuse que seria buena idea contestarle.

-Premiare tu valentía y te contestare - me levante de la silla y camine hasta e el sabiendo que eso lo pondría nervioso

-Eehhhh Gracias - dijo eren tartamudeando

-en realidad ya debes de haberlo notado, mira mi rostro - dije acercándome a su cara lo mas que pude - lo ves

-No veo nada señor - eren había enrojecido

-No aparento mi edad. En realidad es eso, me veo demasiado joven… ahora imagínate si yo no pudiera esta expresión todo el tiempo. Parecería un jodido bebe

-Bueno señor - suspiro Eren - eso es cierto pero usted realmente no podría lucir asi

-¿realmente quieres verlo, cierto?

Eren asintió frenéticamente

-Muy bien, te mostrare.

Me di la vuelta y agache mi rostro movi las manos por mi cabello para colocar mi flequillo sobre la frente en vez de tenerlo abierto y cuando me sentí listo alce mis cejas. Gire a verlo

-Lo ves, como un niño

Sabia a tientas que mi expresión se dulcificaba al mil por ciento, pero Eren se sorprendio demasiado.

-¿oye Eren estas bien?

Eren se sonrojo y se cubrió la boca

-Heichou usted realmente…

-Lo se - suspire colocando mi cabello normal - parezco un puto niño.

Me di la vuelta y camine hasta mi escritorio dispuesto a continuar con mi trabajo, eren suspiro y dio media vuelto

-En realidad se ve muy lindo.

Salio de la habitación.

 _ **Fin del Analepsis**_

Me quede acostado sobre la cama recordando aquella vez, la primera vez que escuche a Eren decir un comentario sobre mi de espaldas. Realmente en un primer instante sabia que le había atraído al joven asi como el a mi… pero eran esos pequeños comentarios los que me hacían tambalear. Al príncipe intente restarles importancia, hasta que fueron demasiado y llegue hasta este punto.

Me quite toda la ropa y me quede en ropa interior, me mire en el espejo y supe que mi cuerpo estaba completamente sanado de la violencia de Erwin. Aun asi no me sentía con ganas de entregarme de nuevo, dentro de mi deseaba un poco de dulzura y comprensión.

A mi mente volvieron a llegar mas recuerdos, de como las indirectas de Eren comenzaron a hacerse mas intensas, recordaba sobre todo aquella vez.

La primer maldita vez que sentí que Eren Jaeger estaba intentando penetrar mis murallas anti sentimientos. Esa vez si que había sentido un miedo recorrerme la espalda literalmente.

 _ **Analepsis**_

-Heichou - dijo Eren suspirando sentado tiernamente en el césped

Yo estaba mirando al cielo esperando noticias del escuadrón de Hanji, ambos estábamos ahí desde hacia unos minutos y el ambiente le pareció propicio para comenzar a hablar

-¿Qué sucede, Eren?

-Si yo muero - me miro y yo lo mire - ¿usted me recordara?

Aparte la vista de sus verdes ojos y mire al cielo

-siempre recuerdo a mis soldados

Eren dejo de mirarme

-Pense que diría eso

¿Qué mas esperaba que dijera?

-Antes me preguntaba y sabia que el capitán se olvidaría de mi, incluso quemarían los registros de mi existencia - sonrio

-Bueno, cuando los registros llevan ahí mucho tiempo… sin duda es momento de deshacerse de algunos. - explique intentando ver a donde se dirigía eren

-se que si muero, se olvidara de mi - me dijo con un escalofrio - asi que pensé, que si tu y yo nos volvemos una pareja, tu… no seras capaz de olvidarme incluso después de que yo muera

Sonrio

Subi una ceja y medio sonreí

-Mierda Eren - me rei - si quieres sexo solo debes pedírmelo.

Eren dejo de sonreir

-No Levi - explico - es enserio, se que si seguimos haciéndolo algún dia tu no podras reprimir tu deseo de tenerme, aunque yo ya ni siquiera este aquí. Me recordaras, me extrañaras. Me buscaras

Decidi ignorarlo totalmente y le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías Eren - lo regañe - lo nuestro es solo sexo, ni siquiera deberías pensar esa clase de estupideces

-Oh! - sonrio eren levantándose - ahí esta la señorita Hanji

Eren salio corriendo a recibirla, yo me quede pensando un segundo en sus palabras y me rei en el interior. Si eren pensaba que eso podría llegar a pasar un dia estaba muy, muy equivocado.

 _ **FIN del analepsis**_

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras, mis sentimientos por el no habían cambiado. Pero me sentía extraño y sabia que solo necesitaba de una acción para darme cuenta de que en realidad no lo quería ni mucho menos.

Asi que lo hice, lo mismo que hice la ultima vez.

Fui con Erwin.

Me vesti y camine a su habitación. Camine hasta allá. Lo vi ahí a punto de dormir, el me vio y subio una ceja y supuse que el sabia lo que estaba buscando.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Sabian que la verdadera forma de llamar a un Flashback! Es analepsis? Lo se, estoy estudiando literatura y vaya que una se entera de muchas cosas.

Las ideas de los analepsis los saque de una serie de minid rablles muy buenos! De verdad que Levi se ve precioso sin su ceño fruncido y siempre claro!

Lo siento había abandonado el proyecto por falta de inspiración, pero estoy de vuelta ojala y les guste.

Nos vemos pronto ya tengo el siguiente capítulo planeado!

Dejen Review.


	4. Chapter 4

'' _ **Soy el chico en que estas pensando, la única cosa con la que no puedes vivir**_

 _ **Soy el chico que has estado esperando**_

 _ **Te voy a tener de rodillas, te voy a tener pidiendo mas''**_

Erwin me tomo entre sus brazos de forma posesiva, como siempre solia hacerlo, pero es que realmente yo estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Esto era a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, yo no entendia sobre otras cosas para mi esto era lo bueno, para mi esto era lo normal, sentir a Erwin tomarme sin medida y sin control, disfrazando su poco cariño que me tenia en forma de sexo.

Erwin si me quería, estaba seguro de ello, porque se preocupaba por mi, pero en el sexo yo no podía exigir nada. Solamente sentir sus manos sobre mi cadera y sentir como me quitaba el pantalón.

Me quite la camisa blanca quedándome totalmente desnudo frente a el, Erwin se lamio el labio inferior al verme seducirlo.

Me levante sobre la cama y Erwin tomo asiento mirándome desde abajo, deslice mis piernas a los costados de su cuerpo y me incline lo mas lento que pude.

-Que hermoso eres – susurro Erwin a mi oreja mientras me besaba el cuello.

Sus dedos suaves me recorrían la piel de la espalda, me estremeci mientras el mordia con suavidad mis hombros y mi cuello. Lo lamia, toda la extensión hasta llegar a mis clavículas.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros pero rápidamente las tomo con una de sus manos aprisionándolas, con su otra mano siguió recorriendo mi espalda y apretando mi trasero.

Bese el mentón de Erwin y sonreí, realmente se sentía bien. Erwin siguió besándome el cuello deslizando su lengua hasta llegar a mis sensibles pezones.

Suspire gimiendo.

-¿te esta gustando demasiado, no?

Enrollo sus grandes manos entre mi cabello negro, deje salir un gemido fuerte cuando Erwin comenzó a usar la fuerza.

Me puso en cuatro.

Me solto del cabello solo para tomar la botella de aceite lubricante que usaba para penetrarme cuando teníamos tiempo de sobra. Suspire aliviado.

Erwin vacio bastante del contenido en mi trasero esparciéndolo bien por todos lados y sonriendo mientras apretaba mi trasero.

-Pon tus manos sujetando las piernas – obedecí sujetándome las piernas por detrás de la rodilla y mi cabeza quedo contra el colchón.

Erwin metio sus dedos suavemente en mi.

-Mmmm… nh – gemi bajito

-Sigues tan apretado como la primera vez – dijo Erwin jugando en mi interior

Me maldije al sentir como Erwin metia el tercer dedo, sin haberme sentido comodo del todo. Los movia lentamente y hacia círculos, los sacaba y los metia haciendo que me estremeciera y comenzara a sudar y gemir desesperado por sentir su cuerpo contra el mio.

Erwin saco sus dedos después de unos segundos y me coloco en una posición diferente, de rodillas con las manos sujetadas por una de sus fuertes manos por detrás y con la otra tomando mi cabello y haciéndome levantar la cabeza.

Me penetro

-Ahhh mmm nnn si Erwin – grite bajo

Erwin metio todo su miembro de una sola vez tocando los puntos sensibles que tenia dentro, tan adentro…

-Si Erwin mas rápido – le pedi moviendo mi trasero para que comenzara a penetrarme.

Erwin obedeció y comenzó a penetrarme primero lento pero con fuerza y después aumento la intensidad. Erwin la tenia tan grande, tan monstruosamente grande cada que me daba una estocada la sentía chocar contra mis paredes con tanta fuerza, mi trasero rebotaba un poco contra su cuerpo y mis manos sujetadas me impedían moverme.

-Eres delicioso Levi, eres mio – gimio Erwin contra mi cuello. – Dilo, Levi…

-hhmmm nnn – gemi sacando aire de mis pulmones

-Dilo Levi, di que eres mio.

Erwin me penetro fuertemente y solto mi cabello para colocar su mano en mi cuello como si de un collar se tratara y comenzó a embestirme de forma dura y sin compasión.

-Dilo – Grito.

-Soy… tu.. tuyo – gemi moviendo el trasero esperando sentirlo mas y mas adentro.

-GRITALO LEVI – me grito Erwin metiéndomela hasta adentro – que todos… te escuchen

-Soy tuyo…

-asi es eres solo mio – gimio Erwin, pero se detuvo

Me movi rápido para que me penetrara pero Erwin seguía apretando mi cuello.

-Dilo de nuevo, di que eres mio solo mio, que siempre seras mio –

Me quede callado exhalando el aire caliente que quedaba en mis pulmones, su mano apretó mas mis muñecas…

-Dilo – me la metio

-Mmm nnn ahh si, sigue! – suplique

-Dilo.

Suspire

-Soy tuyo Erwin… soy solo tuyo, siempre sere tuyo –

Erwin me mordio la oreja y comenzó a embestirme tan rápido, tocando mi punto exacto que yo comencé a gemir con una desesperación.

-Soy solo tuyo…

-si, lo eres. – aseguro Erwin

-Siempre, sere tuyo…

Erwin sonrio.

La puerta se abrió.

-Er.. erwin – pedi intentando que me soltara.

La puerta as como se abrió volvió a cerrarse.

-Hola Eren ¿Te unes? – sonrio Erwin soltándome de las muñecas pero tomándome del cabello para que mirara a Eren fijamente a los ojos – Aunque realmente Levi… lo esta disfrutando bastante

-Eren vete – grite

Eren tenia el uniforme puesto la camisa blanca enrollada de las mangas y una mirada fría y peligrosa de cazador que jamas le había visto, una mirada oscura y seria con un brillo extraño

Dio un paso a la cama. Y luego otro hasta tenerme justo en frente, me sentía apenado eren estaba viendo como Erwin me lo hacia, y Erwin no se detenia…

Eren se quito la camisa y la dejo sobre la cama.

Me tomo del rostro colocando sus palmas sobre mis mejillas con suavidad y mirándome de una forma extraña.

-E.. eren – gemi – vete

Eren me miro y suavizo el rostro, poniendo una cara lastimosa que me dio asco, claro asco de mi mismo, luego miro a Erwin y con el rostro lleno de furia me tomo entre sus brazos y me aparto de las embestidas que Erwin me estaba dando.

Erwin se quedo quieto, eren me tomo entre sus brazos y me cubrió con la camisa que se había quitado

-¿Eren? Que mierda estas haciendo – grite al sentir como Eren me cargaba encima de su hombro como un costal

Se dio la vuelta y le dio un gruñido extraño a Erwin, tomo mi ropa y comenzó a llevarme a la puerta.

-Bajame – grite – bájame maldito ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-Deja de gritar – murmuro Eren cargándome – vas a despertar a todos.

Eren salio de la habitación de Erwin y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación donde entramos.

En realidad hubo un segundo dentro de la habitación de Erwin donde pensé que eren realmente iba a unirse a Erwin a mi, y realmente no lo deseaba.

-Estupido imbécil, ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Que te crees.. . – grite cuando Eren me dejo en la cama me quite su camisa y eren cerraba la puerta

Cuando la cerro, con seguro por cierto, camino hasta mi con suavidad y extendió una de sus manos para tocar mi pierna.

-no me toques – le grite pateando su brazo

-Levi – intento sonar comprensivo

-Dejame en paz, hijo de puta… - grite Eren volvió a inclinarse en la cama y tomarme de los brazos – no me toques!

-Levi… - suplico Eren intentando abrazarme mientras yo lo evadía con todas mis fuerzas

-vete a la mierda! – grite dándole una patada a su rostro

-Mierda… Levi, maldición – dijo tocándose la mejilla - ¿Por qué mierda haces esto? Joder

-Cierra la maldita boca – me puse de rodillas sobre la cama – eso a ti no te importa. Me largo

Eren volvió a acercarse a mi tomándome de las manos

-Hazlo conmigo – suplico

-Ni muerto hijo de perra - me baje de la cama y tome mi ropa e intente que me soltara pero Eren usaba toda aus fuerza.

-Vamos, Levi… yo no te lastimo…. Solo quédate conmigo – pidió acercándose mas y mas a mi.

-Jamas, cabron – le escupi

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – grito limpiándose y golpeando la pared arrinconándome – no entiendes que yo si te quiero bien…

-vete al diablo Eren – quite su mano de la pared –solo déjame en paz

-Yo no te lastimaría al hacerlo Levi – Eren me tomo de la muñeca cuando intentaba salir – por favor…

-Erwin no me lastimaba antes… es tu maldita culpa – jale mi brazo – todo esto es tu maldita culpa Eren.

-Dejame arreglarlo – surgio – quédate conmigo.

-No, no te quiero. Solo déjame en paz Eren – pedi dejando de poner resistencia y deje caer mi brazo.

Eren también me solto y me miro con suplica

-Levi, Erwin te esta torturando…

Sentí algo que me iba a doler, algo como un rayo en mi estomago, las palabras de Eren consumiéndose en mi sangre me dieron ganas de vomitar. Pero no era vomito, solo eran lagrimas y ganas de gritar.

-A MI ME GUSTA ASI! – grite en respuesta - ¿No lo ves? – le mostre mis manos y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Estoy roto, estoy jodido…

-Se que puedo arreglarlo Levi…

-No entiendes nada Eren – grite - soy una rata esclavizada en este lugar…. No puedes hacer nada, me gusta lo que Erwin me hace. Me gusta la sensación.

-Levi se que te gusta mas la sensación de tenerme de rodillas, suplicando por mas

Trague saliva fuertemente al ver a eren ponerse de rodillas frente a mi.

-Tu no sabes lo duro que luche por sobrevivir! - grite llorando – Despertar a solas cuando estaba punto de morirme de hambre!

Eren se quedo callado pero no se levanto

-Y tu no sabes nada acerca de la vida que he vivido… de los caminos que he tomado… o de todas esas malditas lagrimas de sangre que he llorado

Me deje caer de rodillas al piso recordando todo lo que me hacia sentir como mierda y queriendo sentirlo… comencé a llorar sin detenerme. Eren se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano.

-¿Entonces como puede estar pasando esto? – lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa- tu incluso estas rezando por mi…

-Levi, tu fuiste el que me dijo que lo hiciéramos. Tu fuiste el que me hico suyo… soy tuyo.

-No digas eso – suplique limpiándome las lagrimas

-Soy tuyo

-Dejame ir – suplique

-sOy tuyo, Levi… se mio para siempre

-Tu no lo entiendes… -

-¿entender que?

-Eso – lagrimee un poco mas – se que tienes esa mirada en los ojos… y se exactamente lo que significa.

-Por favor se mio, déjalo a el…

-No me hagas elegir.

-Si no eliges, te seguirá lastimando

-Entonces creo que la decisión esta tomada – suspire levantándome y secándome los ojos

-No me hagas esto – pidió de rodillas – No te hagas esto.

Seguramente el no creería que llegaría tan lejos, probablemente todos los que me conocían pensaron que terminaría en la parte trasera de un bar. ¿Entonces como podía estar pasando esto, Eren… estaba rezando por mi?

Estaba orando por mi.

* * *

N/A: Cierto dia hablando con mi Beta y excelente amigo mio, terminamos hablando del porque Levi preferiría estar con Eren que con Erwin? Cual era la razón para la que Levi dejara a Erwin… aun sabiendo que Erwin la tenia mucho mas grande XD

Nuestra conclusión fue que ''Levi se había cansado de ser el sumiso y por eso se busco a Eren'' a mi parecer eso es lo que esta pasando en el Fic, hasta cierto punto… okay se que pueden pensar que Erwin es demasiado agresivo pero aunque no lo crean si quiere a Levi, solo no de la forma tradicional.

Y como ya nos hemos dado cuenta, al menos yo, Levi no se quiere mucho… osea se ama, pero en el sentido de amor de personas el prefiere la fuerza de Erwin que los inestables y calidos sentimientos, no es masoquista ni nada. Solo tiene miedo.

Y también esta triste por todo su pasado, asi que hice énfasis en su historia triste :C.

Otra cosa Erwin y Eren seguro planearon que Levi dijera eso ¿No es obvio? En el siguiente capitulo les contare esa parte

Si les ha gustado dejen review, preguntas comentarios! Los quiero nos vemos luego :D


	5. Chapter 5

'' _ **Y es difícil aprender, y es difícil amar cuando me das una dulce nada**_

 _ **Tengo fe en algo que no conozco''**_

 _ **Sweet Nothing**_

-asi que al fin has venido ¿Cuántos días llevan separados? – dijo Erwin sentándose enfrente del escritorio de caoba mirando a Eren con las manos entrelazadas - ¿Cinco?

-Siete – respondio Eren cerrando la puerta

-Tardaste mas de lo que pensé. – Erwin invito a Eren a sentarse en la silla frente a el, eren no se hizo esperar y se sento, cruzo los brazos en ademan molesto y suspiro.

-No soy tan fácil

-Si lo eres, si estas aquí… - explicó Erwin en un argumento que sonaba maso menos valido.

-Solo vengo por explicaciones. Explicaciones validas y no las porquerías que me da Levi

Erwin carraspeo, supuso que no faltaría mucho para que el joven llegara a su oficina pidiendo precisamente eso, pero por su forma de enfrentarse a el supo que de verdad el muchacho estaba realmente interesado en Levi, sintió que le debía una explicación.

-Realmente, no puedo decirte nada que Levi no te haya querido decir

-por supuesto que si – Eren afilo su mirada como si de un cuchillo se tratara - ¿Por qué Levi lo prefiere a usted por encima de mi? Aun cuando yo lo quiero…

-No te equivoques Eren, yo también quiero a Levi

Eren suspiro frustrado ahogando lo que pudo haber sido un puñetazo doloroso contra el escritorio.

-No me diga – su tono fue sarcástico – su manera de querer da asco…

-Mi manera de querer es efectiva. – Erwin dio en un punto bajo y verdadero – a Levi le gusta lo que le doy…

-¿Qué es lo que le da exactamente? – Pregunto Eren en un trance de furia violenta e incondicional tristeza.

-L quiero con un método excepcional Eren, le di lo que me pidió. Lo cuido fuera de la cama… el no desea una pareja ni sentirse protegido… el solo quiere ser independiente.

-No lo entiendo comandante – Eren exhalo el aire desesperadamente – usted lo violenta constantemente… se perfectamente que Levi no me muestra su cuerpo cuando lo hace con usted, se perfectamente que su rudeza es increíble… dice que lo quiere, pero no lo hace en la cama…

-exactamente Eren aun eres pequeño para comprenderlo. – Erwin se recargo en la silla – Quiza creas que no tengo corazón ni sentimientos, pero creeme… quiero a Levi. Y estoy jodidamente celoso de ti.

-¿de mi? – bufo – y por eso se desquita con el…

-¿acaso no entiendes nada? – Erwin comenzó a desesperarse – crees que lo conoces, crees que conoces a Levi, incluso crees que lo amas… pero no es asi. No sabes quien es el Eren, no sabes nada de el. Yo si.

-Tal vez tenga usted razón – Eren se levanto de la silla – Estoy poniendo mi fe, en alguien que no conozco. Levi me ha estado alimentando de una dulce nada… estoy tratando de tener toda la esperanza y no tengo nada que esperar.

-¿entonces porque sigues aquí? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-dígamelo comandante… se que usted puede decírmelo…

Erwin se quedo callado, se levanto de la silla encarando a Eren lo tomo por los hombros y lo llevo hasta la puerta. Pero antes de hacerlo salir Eren se resistió y se quedo sobre el marco.

-Levi perdió un gran amor, perdió su familia su vida, sus amigos… Levi perdió todo. Levi no va a volver a confiar, nunca. Levi me entrego su cuerpo a mi porque sabe que no tiene nada que perder, no conmigo. Y asi se va a quedar Eren

-Puedo apostar a que no. –

-Lo que quieras – sonrio Erwin – no importa lo que hagas Eren, si de verdad vas a intentarlo… tendras que pasar por encima de mi, una y diez veces.

-Creame que lo hare – sonrio Eren

-esta bien, ve a mi habitación esta noche – le indicio Erwin – hare a Levi mio… lo escucharas gemir por mi, y si el se va contigo aun asi. Me ire de tu camino.

-¿Cómo sabe que Levi ira por usted esta noche? – eren alzo una ceja perfectamente

-Porque Levi estuvo mirándote hoy.

Eren trago saliva

-No creas que no te tengo en la mira. Te lo dije, quiero a Levi, estoy celoso de ti Eren. – Erwin le sonrio a Eren y medio se rio – te dare un ejemplo… te ofrecen un chocolate en barra y una fuente de chocolate con fresas …

Eren asintió lentamente sospechando el rumbo de las explicaciones

-Pero tu quieres comer un chocolate en barra. Eso es lo que quieres… por mas que te ofrezcan miles de cosas de chocolate… ¿Qué elegirías, lo que quieres o lo que no quieres? – Eren se quedo callado – yo le doy a Levi exactamente lo que el quiere, por eso el no se va contigo ¿entiendes?

-Comandante, como le dije antes – sonrio Eren complacido – Pongo toda mi fe, en alguien a quien no conozco. Aunque Levi me de… una muy dulce nada.

Eren se dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina del comandante, el otro cerro la puerta con frustración extrema y muerto de miedo de perderlo.

Enserio tenia miedo de perder a Levi. Levi era suyo… el le daba lo que quería, ¿entonces porque solo sentía ganas de lastimarlo? Porque estaba tan furioso con Levi… el culpable era Eren no Levi, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería hacer algo para que Levi fuera solo suyo y sus planes solo incluían hasta el momento cuerdas y correas.

¿Por qué están difícil querer darle amor a alguien después de tanto tiempo que se lo estuviste haciendo duro y duro?

¿De donde viene esa emoción extraña? Que me fascina asi como me molesta….

Me abrace a mi mismo sintiendo escalofríos recorrer mi piel. El agua caliente de la bañera no me ayudaba a quitarme esa sensación de haber dejado a Eren en el piso de su habitación, cuando me fui de ahí vistiéndome tan rápido como pude y me encerré en mi habitación tuve esta sensación que aun ahora me hacia sentir…

Me estremezco apuñalado por lo bello.

Es como un cuchillo en el alma y la herida atraviesa mi corazón, tengo la total alegría dentro del profundo dolor, quisiera emborracharme de este veneno hasta lograr perder la razón. ese maldito mocoso, haciéndome sentir feliz y culpable, dolor y felicidad… solo con sus suplicas y con el simple hecho de tenerlo de rodillas me sentía. Me sentía adorado.

Y el dolor de Eren era el que me hacia bien, ¿Cuándo alguien te quiere eso no es normal? Mi odio a los sentimientos toma su dolor y lo convierte en un placer. Es tan bueno sufrir, sucumbiendo al encanto de sus preciosas lagrimas y suplicas.

Aun asi había algo que no cuadraba, si me sentía tan feliz de tener a Eren a mis pies porque aun me recorrían los escalofríos , siento pulsaciones dolorosas y tengo la impresión de deslizarme al fondo de mi frio corazón, no tengo idea de donde viene esta sensación, este flagelo de haber hecho algo terrible. Y aun asi adoraba sentirlo sobre la piel

Estoy hechizado de ideas locas, me eche agua caliente sobre la cara y la cabeza, de pronto siento que mis deseos toman vuelo y tengo ganas de tener a Eren lamiéndome la mano una vez mas, pero se que ese deseo se ha de convertir en mi prisión. Hasta que pueda perder la razón… si lo dejo acercarse mas, me hara perder la razón.

Ya estoy sintiéndolo llegar, cerca y mas cerca. Quisiera explotar mi pequeña cabeza con mis manos pero es tarde y ya nada va a cambiar. La sensación de que Eren este loco por mi lejos de seguir siendo placentera comienza a atormentarme lentamente.

Vas a caer Levi.

Vas a caer en los brazos del amor y la suplicas de ese mocoso.

Ya te está doliendo haber elegido a Erwin sobre de el.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, este capitulo tiene muuucho texto y poca acción. Pero quería dejar en claro varias cosas antes de continuar.

Numero uno, el Eruri para mi es asi, rudo salvaje sin consentimiento… no estoy acostumbrada a la ternura entre esos dos. Pero eso no significa que ERWIN no quiera a Levi, créanme lo quiere… de hecho lo quiere tanto que vamos a tener a un Yandere Erwin… por ahí intentando quedarse con Levi a todaaa costa.

Por otro lado tenemos a Eren que quiere, enserio quiere demasiado a Levi… intentare profundizar mas en las razones por las que esto sucede, mientras tanto sean conscientes de lo que epxlique en el capitulo. Eren quiere a Levi, pero Levi jamas… JAMAS le ha dado amor a eren… Eren esta contento con su ''atole con el dedo'' . veamos que pasa con este Eren, porque creo que también se va a poner un poco YANDERE!

Y por ultimo tenemos a Levi, no, no es masoquista… simplemente tomo sus decisiones, el dijo… no ni madres quiero que me hagan el amor. A mi dame duro… el problema es que no sabe lo duro que Erwin puede ser ¿será ese factor para que Levi vaya tras Eren? Bueno… probablemente, y por cierto si, Levi escogió a Erwin… pero se avecina un problema, a pesar de que Levi dice ser feliz al dejar a Eren todo tristón. En realidad le ha dolido bastante… ¿como tomara Eren este repentino arrepentimiento?

¿Erwin le dará suficiente tiempo a Levi para arrepentirse?

Veamos quien corre más rápido, el comandante posesivo enamorado o Levi…

Saludos a todos! Por favor dejen Review si les ha gustado me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

'' **Tu siempre tan fantástico, yo sé que tengo mucho que prender... pero tú también''**

 **-Pisando fuerte**

-Suéltame – exigí – Erwin, suéltame ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué Levi? – Pregunto mimándome con su nariz en mi cuello – estoy feliz… por fin te has decidido a quedar conmigo, después de tantos meses en los que estuve compartiéndote.

Trague saliva con la mayor lentitud que pude, intentando no delatar mi nerviosismo y la fuerza que tenia e hombre a tomarme de las muñecas contra la cama, tenia el cuerpo dañado por la rudeza y la conciencia intranquila.

Esta noche cuando llegue a la habitación de Erwin había encontrado a un muchacho, joven, que jamas había vistos salir de la habitación rápidamente sin mirarme, vistiéndose como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¿Quién era el?

-Aguante mucho Levi, pero te lo dire sin rodeos. Tu nunca fuiste fiel a mi…

-Eso no acordamos – replique con rapidez sabiendo que lo que le preguntaba estaba mal, pero si Erwin quería estar con ambos… entonces porque yo me había orillado a dejar a eren…

Entonces recordé la razón, por lo estúpidos sentimientos de Eren.

Un beso me hizo volver a la realidad, al principio sus labios suaves se acercaron a os mismos impregnándose de mi saliva y jugueteando con mi lengua, mientras acariciaba las palmas de mis manos con sus huellas dactilares.

-No, Erwin. No – aparte mi boca tomando aire y jadeante

-¿Qué mierda Levi? ¿Qué pasa?

-No somos iguales, te estas haciendo tonto… - intente zafarme de sus manos que me apretaban con intensidad pero su fuerza bruta estaba haciendo estragos hasta con mi circulación

-¿eso que tiene de malo? No te sorprendas… tu y yo estamos juntos porque somos iguales. aunque lo niegues – Erwin alejo su cabeza de la mia y comenzó a lamer mi cuello como si de una paleta dulce se tratara.

Solto una de sus manos para sacarse el cinturón y con este mismo ato mis muñecas por encima de la cabeza

-No soy un santo Erwin – dije acercando mi nariz a su cabello rubio olisqueando su creciente olor a ''sexo''

Erwin olía a sexo.

-¿De que hablas? Porque me recamas... caímos en la tentación ¿No? – termino de atar mis muñecas con una fuerza grandiosa. Las movi un poco sintiendo el apretado nudo apenas moverse.

Ese era un nudo a la Erwin, un nudo que solo se quita cuando el lo quita. Yo conocía a la perfección ese nudo. Yo conocía a la perfección ese cinturón.

Aun asi me di a la tarea de mirar a Erwin de forma picaresca para que evitara jugar tan brusco, quizá en vano, pero Erwin tenia las mejillas encendidas. Eso era un punto a mi favor.

-No me vengas con esas – sonreí ladeando la cabeza, levante mi pierna y acaricie su abdomen con mi pie.

-El que la hace la paga Levi – tomo mi muslo, apretujándolo con sus manos ahora que as tenia libres, lo manoseo un poco mas y por fin abrió mis piernas de modo que quede mostrando todo.

-Desconfió de ti ahora - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Acaso estaba diciéndole a Erwin todas esas cosas mientras lo seducia y lo invitaba a entrar a mi sexo. ¿acaso estaba pasando por alto el hecho de que Erwin estuviera otros chicos?

Realmente me estaba importando tan poco o solo quería sacarle toda la información posible, sobre sus extrañas y sádicas acciones conmigo. Quizá solo estaba retrasando su creciente deseo de estar dentro de mi.

-Si, ya se pero lo que tu estas pasando yo ya lo pase. Es triste, pero la diferencia es que yo no me aferro

Como si me leyera la mente. ¿acaso me seguía castigando por Eren? Aun cuando yo ya lo había dejado atrás, incuso por un mes. Un mes sin tener dos compañeros había sido un mes de lo mas tranquilo… salvo por una razón.

-Ya veo. – veo mi reflejo en su mirada - El amor que tu me dabas no valio nada.

-¿amor? ¿Quién hablo de amor? Estamos hablando de pertenencia.

Lamio mi pezón derecho succionando tan fuertemente que me arranco un gemido sonoro, luego lo mordio exquisitamente hasta dejarlo totalmente rojo y parado. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, al veros sensibles comenzó a toquetearlos y pellizcarlos de una forma brutalmente torturadora y deliciosa.

Un dolor preciosamente sincronizado con el placer.

-No te pertenezco – lo dije como una observación mientras disfrutaba sus dedos sobre mi piel sensible, Erwin se me quedo mirando y se detuvo.

-oh, yo creo que si Levi. – el juego sexual termino y comenzamos con el castigo.

Erwin tomo mi miembro apenas un poco excitado entre su mano y con violencia comenzó a jalarlo de arriba abajo, casi con odio como esperando que yo no sintiera nada de placer. Le escupio.

Lubricado y masturbado, mi miembro comenzó a erguirse, con a punta un poco roja por la falta de sexo y también por supuesto por la rudeza con la que Erwin me masturbaba.

-¿a que te refieres? – a pesar de que no estaba sintiendo, la gran sensación las palabras costaron trabajo en ser proferidas, dichas intentando no gemir ni gimotear.

-no puedes dejarme… no importa cuantas veces me seas infiel. Siempre vas a volver. Como un perro a su sueño-

Me quede callado y me mordí la lengua. Erwin se había pasado, si estaba jugando se había pasado, y si no estaba jugando…

Sabia perfectamente porque lo decía. Para Erwin yo era su puta.

Asi me veía Erwin, como una puta… y cuando lo conoci se lo había dejado muy en claro, se lo dije, si prometía no enamorarse de mi, yo le daría sexo, le daría lo que quería… seria su puta.

Era verdad, yo era la suciedad que el había creado. Era su muñeco, era su puta, yo era su puta. Pero Erwin tenia que saber algo… y yo tenia que decirlo

-Que gracioso que lo digas Erwin, decirme que soy tu puta. Si que es gracioso… aborrecías al muchacho por enamorarse de mi… pero déjame decirte algo. Tu me amas por todo lo que me odias. TU ME AMAS – mordí su labio haciéndolo sangrar

Erwin me dio una bofetada suave que me alejo.

-¿Qué Erwin? ¿También soy lo único que tu necesitas? Témeme Erwin – sonreí mirándolo queriéndome sobar la mejilla enrojecida – Ahora que lo has escuchado… voy a ser claro…

¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Qué estas haciendo? Me sentí furioso conmigo mismo por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, sabia que estaba dictando mi sentencia de alguna forma aun asi quería que Erwin me escuchara. Que lo supiera, que supiera que yo lo sabia. Que ya no había forma de huir. Y que nuestro trato se daba por terminado en el maldito instante en el que me di cuenta de que el…

-Has puesto una sentencia alta sobre mi – explique. El me miraba con el ceño fruncido – La próxima vez que me lances tus piedras sobre ''eren'' y la ''infidelidad'' y sobre el puto amor… del que tanto huyes… arrástrate afuera de tu escondite y mírate en el espejo ¡Ve la verdad en tu cara!

Erwin tenia cierto temblor en los puños en cualquier instante podría golpearme y yo atado no podría hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, mas no lo hizo solo se quedo esperando a que finalizara la oración.

-tu me amas por todo lo que me odias – Sonrei

Erwin también sonrio me jalo del cabello y me coloco frente a su gran miembro parado, quede en cuatro con las manos sobre la espalda y su gran mano sujetando mi cabello negro.

-Que bueno que lo entiendas Levi. Te amo – declaro – pero entre el amor de Eren y el mio… el reza por ti, yo … nah

Y dicho esto me metio su pene a la boca el cual lami con cuidado sintiéndolo llegar hasta mi garganta, intente retroceder pero Erwin me obligo a seguir mamando con cuidado… y cuidadito si lo mordía sabia que se molestaría

Pero estaba feliz, acababa de poner a ese hijo de puta en su lugar. Había declarado públicamente que me amaba y ahora las cosas si que iban a cambiar.

Erwin estaba enamorado de mi.

Eren estaba enamorado de mi.

Y yo con esto, tenia todo el derecho de mandar a la mierda a ambos. Aunque dudaba que Erwin fuera a dejarme hacer eso… ahora tenia un punto a mi favor, y el había dejado de verme simplemente como su puta. Sino como su ''amor''.

0-0-0

-¡Eren! – grito Mikasa al entrar a mi habitación abriendo la puerta como si nada, como si el mundo se estuviera derribando afuera – Tienes que levantarte ya mismo

Se inco a lado de mi cama y me miro con sus ojos grises preocupados. Pero no pude moverme, una lagrima resbalo de mi mejilla, sabia que verla la alteraría pero no pudo decir nada mas y me tomo de los hombros.

-Se que hoy no debemos molestarte – carraspeo – pero… el capitán, ordeno un entrenamiento justo ahora.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, di un brinco de la cama dejando colgadas las cobijas y quitándome la ropa tan rápido que Mikasa tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

Llevaba un mes, en el que tenia que fingir todos los días de lunes a viernes que me encontraba normal, el sábado era mi dia de deprimirme. Nadie sabia porque, pero ahora que pasábamos por un periodo tranquilo el sábado todo el mundo estaba relajado. Asi que el hecho de que el… dios mio ¡EL! Nos estuviera llamando…

Fue una descarga de adrenalina

Pero como llego se fue… es verdad lo veria a el, el que me rompió el corazón. El que me había desechado después de haberme hecho suyo, tan suyo hasta el fondo de su alma, me había tirado a la basura, a pesar de que si me hubiera dicho… te quiero… yo lo habría dejado todo.

-¿Eren? – pregunto Mikasa que ya había terminado de tender mi cama – no has terminado

Cai de rodilas al piso sin querer ponerme la bota ni la chaqueta solo queriendo caer en el piso hacerme un ovillo y llorar sin compasión. Quería estar solo, no quería ningún entrenamiento. No quería verlo a el ¡a el! No quería verlo feliz… no mientras yo estaba aquí muriéndome en vida.

-¿estas bien? –

No, Mikasa. No estoy bien.

-¿Chicos? – el capitán dijo que nos daría 20 minutos en lo que nos vestíamos con el equi… ¿Eren? ¿Mikasa?

-Armin – suspiro Mikasa aliviada – no se que le pasa… no puedo hacerlo levantarse

Eso era mentira, ella ni siquiera lo había intentado. Pero si lo hubiera hecho quizá si me habría logrado cargar hasta dejarme en el entrenamiento, y vestido perfectamente.

-¿Eren que sucede? – mi amigo rubio se inclino en el piso acariciándome el cabello - ¿tienes tu corazón roto, verdad?

Asentí frenéticamente, soltando todo lo que me había estado aguantando, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mi garganta comenzó a doler exigiendo que salíeran graznidos de dolor, que omiti… pero comencé a hipar sacando extraños ruidos.

-Mikasa cierra la puerta – ordeno Armin. Esta obedeció enseguida y ambos me ayudaron a sentarme sobre la cama

-¿Es el capitán Levi? – pregunto Armin con el ceño fruncido de preocupación

-Me dejo… el me abandono – hipé

-¿Qué dices Eren?

Sabia que ahora mismo era el momento de dar explicaciones largas sobre como Lvei y yo habíamos comenzado a tener una… lo que fuera que hubiéramos tenido, pero aunque yo nunca lo había explicado Armin y Mikasa… ellos tenían idas perfectamente centradas de lo que sucedía entre nosotros. A pesar de que me consideraba discreto, ahora mismo ellos ya sabían todo.

-Tranquilo Eren… - intento Armin – Estarás bien, el se dara cuenta de lo que perdió y…

-Eso no va a pasar – dije llorando intentando imaginar a Levi felizmente teniendo relaciones con el comandante que… ahora seguramente ya era mas gentil con el.

Solo era un obstáculo para ellos dos.

-Eren eres el mejor – intento Mikasa

Gracias por sus ánimos, pero no podía hacer nada mas que esperar morir y no quería verlo a el

-No quiero verlo

-tarde o temprano lo harás – epxlico Armin encogiéndose de hombros – mira, todos hemos perdido un amor… nos resignamos a estar con alguien mas toma tiempo pero…

-Armin tu no lo entiendes…

-claro que si Eren – Armin me acaricio el hombro como si intentara decirme algo, pero no podían entender.

Ellos no salían con un hombre 15 años mayor. ¿Por qué mierda tenia una edad tan difícil de llevar?

Como lo llamaba Levi… ah si.

MEZCLA DE PASION E INGENUIDAD. DIFICIL CONTROLAR.

Si esa era su forma de referirse a mi edad… era su definición de ''mocoso'', a veces creía que Levi me podía ver tan bien por dentro, acaso yo no podía ver en su interior?

Mis amigos seguían parloteando débiles consejos de separaciones pero de alguna forma mi mente había comenzado a pensar en el sin detenerse, y seria difícil pensar en algo mas.

-¿ya ves, no?

-¿eh?

-¿no escuchaste?

-Lo siento me perdí… ¿Qué decías?

-Que deberías reconquistar a capitán…

¿Reconquistar? ¿O había conquistado una vez para empezar? Podía ser la segunda vez… o la primera ¿podría hacerlo?

-¿crees que yo podría Armin? – pregunte tomando a Armin de la camisa halándolo hasta donde yo estaba y sintiendo su respiración

-claro que si… es decir, puedes hacer muchas cosas por el… darle…. Limpieza - sonrio

-¿limpieza? – subi una ceja

-si limpiar – se rio bajito

-¡LIMPIAR! –

-Tranquilo Eren… pensándolo bien, no es tan buena idea eso de limpiar ¿verdad Mikasa? – lo deje sentado sobre el piso mientras me levantaba y me ponía el uniforme tan rápido como me daban las piernas

-Yo te ayudare a limpiar Eren – dijo Mikasa tomando un balde y un trapeador

-Mierda a quien le pido… ayuda – Armin se levantó del piso

-Limpiar, Armin. Si yo limpio él me va a querer. – me termine de vestir, comencé a lavarme el rostro y hacerme un pequeño hace personal

-¿Qué estás haciendo Eren? – pregunto Armin a verme salir de la habitación con la escoba en la mano

-no me acompañes Mikasa, el capitán pidió que entrenaran… mientras ustedes entrenan ire a su oficina… la limpiare mucho… cuando el llegue me amara mucho, mucho. – Sali sonriendo tontamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

0-0-0

Estaba silbando, silbando de felicidad. Realmente nunca crei que se me hubiera ocurrido un plan tan brillante… en mi cerebro solo existía la posibilidad de un acercamiento carnal, pero si lograba hacer que el capitán se enamora de mi…

¿Existía esa posibilidad? ¿Esa posibilidad sin hablar de sexo de por medio?

Infle el pecho nervioso mientras barría por quinta vez el suelo.

Si Armin lo decía debía ser cierto, el era un genio. Yo estaba taciturno, el reluciente… el sabia lo que sería mejor, si el decía que limpiando atraería su atención pues que asi sea, planeaba seguir usando un pañuelo en mi cabeza todos los días de dos millones de días.

Y noches…

Mi rostro se sonrojo violentamente. Yo seguía en mi imaginación… pretendiendo desnudar a Levi, con intimidad… me sacudí la cabeza intentando no pensar en cosas sucias mientras pasaba el plumrero por encima del librero mas alto.

Seguro levi no llegaba hasta aca, medio sonreí sujetándome del librero de puntillas.

Un libro de pasta azul gruesa me callo en la cabeza y se abrió al caer al piso.

Lo tome lo limpie y lo deje en su lugar. En el piso habían quedado regados pequeños papeles viejos y arrugados, los recogí y los deje en su lugar uno por uno…

Ese era un poco más pequeño que los demás… estaba escrito en cursiva y parecía desgastado… cuando comenzaba a mirarlo detenidamente un chirrido se escuche. Rápidamente lo hice bolas y lo metí en mi bolsillo.

La puerta se abrió

-¿Eren? ¿Pero qué… mierda?

-Hola capitán.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – cerro la puerta tras de si - ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

La escoba había captado su atención, y el plumero en mi mano también…

-Solo pensé en ayudarlo a limpiar – sonreí tontamente dejando las cosas recargadas y quitándome el pañuelo de la cabeza

-¿limpiar? ¿Mi oficina? – Cruzo los brazos y subió una ceja – estaban entrando…

-¿se puede saber porque?

-les hacían falta algunas abdominales – carraspeo Levi

Me deslice unos pasos hasta el, pensé que lo pasaría desapercibido… pero lo noto de inmediato y frunció el ceño mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.

-No intentes nada – se acercó a su escritorio alejándose de la entrada, pensé dentro de mí. Que había sido una mala estrategia

-estaba pensado capitán… usted es tan fantástico, yo sé que yo tengo mucho que aprender- no pue evitar dar un paso más cerca, Levi descruzo los brazos y se recargo en el escritorio con la espalda sobre la mesa- Per tú también

-¿de qué diablos hablas niño? – giro el rostro molesto mirando a la ventana

Me reí tontamente

-Oh Levi, pues precisamente de eso ¿apoco crees que sabes todo sobre los sentimientos? No, tu solo sabes aprovecharte de la luz que desprendo al mirarte… - me acerque solo un poco más lentamente hasta acorralarlo contra el escritorio, colocando mis brazos uno a lado del otro.

-si vas a comenzar con tus reclamos será mejor que me dejes en paz. Ya terminamos. – Levi no se inmuto pro tampoco me miro. Me sentí un poco fastidiado. Después de todo yo estaba acortando nuestras proximidades.

-No Levi, estoy locamente enamorado, solo puedo pensar en ti. Todo irá bien… estoy convencido

Levi por fin giro el rostro tras oírme decir eso.

Me miro detenidamente a los ojos.

-Son tan fuertes tus miradas – la voz me salió más grave que de costumbre – elegantes… y estudiadas.

Levi abrió la boca para decir algo, con un movimiento de la mano lo calle, colocando mis dedos sobre su barbilla. De alguna forma me arrepentí de no haber intentado esto desde el primer dia en que me había intentado dejar…

-Yo soy solo un adolescente – deslice mis dedos contorneando sus labios y su nariz hasta apuntar su frente, presione un poco – Pero entrare en tu mente… pisando fuerte.

Levi movió su cabeza para que mi mano quedara fuera de su rostro y chasqueo la lengua, pero note sus mejillas teñirse. Y me sentir orgulloso.

-Es lindo soñar Eren – canturreo Levi molesto – pero la verdad es violenta…

-Levi ya me conoces. Aunque todo se hunda… yo seguiré aquí para ti.

Lo volví a tomar de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarme Levi desvió la mirada lo más que pudo. Intento alejar mi mano con sus manos, y con su fuerza sí que lo logro.

Así que no me resistí y ataque los puntos débiles de Levi.

Los sentimientos y las miradas compartidas. Rebusque su mirada hasta dar con ella y entrelace mis manos en las suyas.

-Lo sé, es muy bonito eso de soñar.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Te propongo un trato Levi…

-¿Qué clase de trato? – me soltó de las manos y coloco su mano sobre mi cuello. Con una sonrisa picaresca que indicaba sexo.

Pero no estaba buscando eso.

Aparte su mano de m cuello tomándola entre mis manos y llevándola hasta mi boca donde bese las puntas de sus dedos.

-déjame enamorarte.

N/A: pues nada… este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora creo que en todos mis fics. Bueno solo paso para decirles que ojala les guste el capitulo… disculpen la tardanza y la desgana… pero esta semana universitaria fue la pero del universo.

Bueno ojala todo termine rápido.

Muchas gracias por sus visitas y reviews, si le has gustado dejen un review. Yo acepto todas las consideraciones.

Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ponme a prueba, te demostrare que soy fuerte.**

 **-Warrios.**

¿Enamorarme? ¿a mi? ¿Cómo lo habia hecho Farlan? ¿Cómo habia pasado? Una daga me atravesó al pecho al sentir la lengua de Eren entrar en territorio prohibido, se suponia que habiamos terminado, ¿entonces que estaba haciendo aquí? Le rogué que se detuviera pero mis suplicas fueron en vano, Eren no se alejo de mi en ningun momento, me tomo de la cadera y masajeo mi piel con su pulgares y antes de que pudiera decir que no, me habia besado el cuello.

-Levi... ¿Por qué no me ha elegido a mi?

-¿Levi? - la puerta del despacho se abrio con prisa la voz grave sono poco alterada pero habia tension

-Erwin... - dije apartando a eren con las piernas, lo hice retroceder, no precisamente alterado porque Erwin nos viera sino porque sabia que podia desquitarse conmigo.

Si yo se lo permitia

-¿Qué estas haciendo? - alzo una ceja y dejo la carpeta de cuerdo que traia en la mano sobre mi escritorio

Miro a Eren que lo desafiaba con la mirada, definitivamente no estaba al tanto de su pocision, ese mocoso desequilibrado. Lo mire esperando que saliera y me dejara hablar tranquilamente con Erwin, pero su reaccion me hizo tambalear, eren me tomo de la muñeca y me saco del despacho llevandome a rastras por todo el pasillo.

Intente soltarme pero llevaba ventaja jalandome de ese modo, incluso vi a Erwin salir y quedarse mirando con los brazos cruzados y una expresion celosa en el rostro, aun asi Eren no se detuvo y me llevo a rastras saliendo del castillo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Eren? Ya me estoy cansando de estos juegos ¿A dónde me llevas?

-a enamorarlo -

-Eren, no digas tonterias

Supuse que eso frenaria sus animos de sacarme de ahí mas no lo hizo, siguio caminando rapidamente hasta llegar al establo, abrio una puerta y tomo a uno de los caballos, pense que se habia vuelto loco cuando me cargo y me subio al caballo. Me enoje tanto que le patee la cara, pero el solo recibio el golpe y subio detrás de mi

-para ahora mismo, no soy una puta princesa

-nadie dijo que lo fuera – replico Eren con una sonrisa a medias y haciendo que el caballo saliera corriendo del establo.

Al principio pense que Eren querria ir al bosque a buscar privacidad, pero no fue asi, Eren siguio un camino extraño hasta llegar a una aldea cercana. Nadie hay nos reconocio cuando llegamos a pesar de traer puestos los uniformes, queria mantener un perfil bajo, sin embargo eren no se detuvo hasta llegar a un lago cercano a la aldea.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Vamos a pasar el dia aquí.

Me rei estrepitosamente, si este mocoso siquiera pensaba que iba a quedarme todo el dia aqui, sin decirle ni pio, estaba muy equivocado. Yo tenia deberias obligaciones, Eren ni siquiera tenia permiso de salir.

-no digas estupideces. ¿acaso ser un titan te afecto la cabezA?

Eren no se rio y no esperaba que lo hiciera. Bajo del caballo atandolo al pequeño muelle quizo ayudarme a bajar pero no me hice esperar y baje por mi propia cuenta, acaricie el ocico del caballo y le agradeci por traerme hasta aca, Eren sonrio ante mi gesto y jalo una pequeña lanchita de madera que estaba atada a la orilla

-¿eso no tiene dueño?

-Solo daremos un pequeño paseo en bote.

Que equivocado estaba Eren, ni de broma iba a quedarme aquí. No se lo iba a permitir, simplemente no, ademas yo ni siquiera habia aceptado a que Eren me ''supuestamente'' intentara enamorar, Eren simplemente lo habia dado por hecho y no amigo, no!

Eren subio a la lanchita

-Ven

-estas imbecil – sonrei y empuje la lancha haciendo que este saliera solo del muelle.

Eren fruncio el ceño un poco molesto mientras se alejaba solo, le di la espalda y comencé a desatar al caballo, para salir de ahí, sin embargo pase por desapercibido que Eren habia remado de vuelta la orilla, habia dado un gran brinco hasta el muelle y me cargaba en direccion a la lancha

-Sueltame Eren – le hable como si de un perro se tratara

-¿Penso que podria irse tan facil?

Eren coloco mi cuerpo en la lanchita y me quito los remos

-¿Qué estas haciendo? - grite

Eren sonrio muy feliz como si estubiera haciendo la hazaña de su vida, yo solo podia fulminarlo con la mirada viendo su pierna acercarse a la orilla del bote y empujar fuertemente, tanto que hizo que me tambaleara dentro y callera de espaldas al bote.

-Eren imbecil, ven aquí ahora mismo

Eren dejo los remos sobre la orilla

-tendra que remar con sus manos

-¿asi quieres enamorarme hijo de puta?

-es una pequeña venganza.

Eren tomo al cabello y lo termino de desatar subio a el y yo solo podia sentir mi corazon latir tan rapido que apenas podia mantenterme de pie. El cabron se iba a ir, me iba a dejar aqui, se iba a ir... se iba a ir sin mi! No le iba a importar me iba a dejar ¡ME IBA A DEJAR!

-No eren! - grite cuando Eren ya habia golpeado al caballo – no te vayas!

El bote me alejaba cada vez mas de la orilla y comence a navegar en la pequeña laguna que se formaba de ese gran rio. Que voy a hacer, mierda mierda, si el bote sale de esta laguna y llega a la corriente... estare muerto.

-¿no sabes nadar? - Eren andaba sobre el caballo jugueteando alrededor de la laguna con gracia de jinete, hasta el caballo parecia reirse de mi

-no digas estupideces! Por supuesto que no se nadar!

Eren hizo una mueca extrañada y se rio

-¿Por qué no sabe nadar?

-Imbecil – claro que no pensaba contarle ni una mierda

-¿le tiene miedo al agua? - Eren seguia el ir del bote caminando por la orilla sorbe el caballo.

-Nunca – grite furioso

Mire el agua verduzca y supuse que eren sabia que no me iba a atrever a tocarla, estaba turbia y sospechosa, verde y oscura por el lodo, ni aunque me metiera al agua podria salir vivo de esta, sabia que abajo se hacia fango y si mis pies lo tocaban quedaria atrapado. Puto loco. De verdad quiere asesinarme ¿Cómo pude ser tanto?

-Cuenteme – pidio - ¿Por qué no sabe nadar?

-Nunca hijo de puta

-Bien, lo dejare pensarlo, cuando me cuente lo sacare de ahí...

-No Eren! No te vayas! Eren si el bote se va por ahí - señale un cauce- … Eren vas a matarme

-No es mi intencion. No me manipule – pidio con el ceño fruncido - ¿ya va a contarme?

-te dije que no!

Eren me sonrio con frutracion y dio media vuelta cabalgando, hasta que por fin salio de mi vista, me cubrí la frente con la mano intentando cubrirme del sol ardiente pero era imposible, por suerte los arboles de alrededor creaban cierta sombra sobre el agua, si tenia suerte el botecito se acercaria y yo podia estar al menos sobre la sombra

Si me quedeba tanto bajo el sol mi piel se haria mierda

Y no, no era vanidoso simplemente sabia que habia que cuidarse.

-estupido mocoso – me recoste

Va a volver, no hay forma de que no vuelva. No puede irse sin mi...

Llegando a mi despacho diciendo que me queria enamorar dejandome aqui, si cree que asi lo conseguira vaya que es estupido. Y el estupido de Erwin, seguro ahora volvera a ponermela dificil ¿Por qué no pudo mantenerse alejado?

El sol comenzaba a meterse

Diablos tengo hambre, si sigo escuchando esas estúpidas ranas voy a gritar ya me dio migraña el sol esta tan fuerte. Me voy a quemar la cara, ¿hasta que hora volvera el mocoso?

Yo no le tengo miedo a nadar, que estupidez es esa ¿Cómo voy a tenerle miedo a algo... que nunca he hecho? Ni de broma me voy a meter a ese estupido rio, ¿Cómo me piensa sacar el?

¿A dónde habra ido? ¿habra regresado?

Dudo mucho que haya regresado, le preguntarian por mi... si nadie sabe de mi en unos dias... en unos dias morire? ¡no puedo morir por algo tan estupido! Maldito mocoso asesino. Tal vez puedo utilizar algo como remo. Mire a mis alrededores pero no habia nada que me ayudara y me encontraba en un punto de la laguna mas bien centrico. no habia forma de acercarme a ninguna de las orillas.

-hace frio ahora-

El sol ya se habia metido casi por completo y las nubes cubrian el cielo azul, ahora era mas bien violeta grisaceo, si que era un paisaje hermoso, al menos eso tenia provecho, pero las corrientes de aire hacian que su bote se moviera de forma brusca, me encontraba aun lejos de las salidas del rio asi que suspire sin miedo. Realmente no queria mas problemas de los que tenia.

Unas gotas me cayeron en la cara.

-mierda

Me quite la chaqueta y me cubri con ella, pero la lluvia llego disfrazada, primero ligeras gotas luego gotas gordas de esas que te hacen daño cuando caen directamente sobre la piel, me empezaba a mojar todo y a tiritar del frio y el mocoso no volvia.

Estaba totalmente empapada y el bote comenzo a llenarse de agua

-MiERDA, MIERDA ¿QUÉ HAGO?

Me deje de cubrir con la chaqueta y con mis manos comencé a sacar el gua, labor casi imposble ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿a la mierda? Que hago...

Me quede sumergido en el bote... que se llenaba mas y mas de agua. ¡maldicion!

Ahora el agua llegaba casi a mis caderas, si seguia asi la fuerza del agua venceria el bote y me quedaria hundido, me jale el cabello con desesperacion y el bote comenzo a descender, sacando burbujas,

-Eren! - grite desesperado – maldito mocoso...

¿si no venia? Si me atoraba en el fango y me ahogaba?

-¿EREN!? - volvi a gritar al sentir mi cuerpo casi a la mitad de agua – Eren! Eren ven por favor! Te contare lo prometo... - murmure esto para mi mismo

-TE CONTARE EREN! LO PROMETO VEN! - grite mas fuerte aunque mis dientes chocaban uno contra otro.

-¿enserio? - - grito

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? - grite al verlo entrar al agua – NO! NO ENTRES!

-tranquilo – dijo quitándose la ropa quedando con el torso desnudo – se nadar

-enserio Eren no lo hagas – suplique – si una rama.. Te atoras...

-¿se preocupa por mi? - sonrio abssurdo

-IDIOTA! - LE GRITE – sino quien me va a sacar?

Eren no hizo casi y sonrio lanzandose al agua aun con la tormenta llenando el bote y haciendose mas intensa y mas cerca la noche Eren comenzo a nadar. Hasta acercarse a mi, se afianzo del bote

-No lo jales – grite – lo hundiras!

-Cuenteme.

-¿Qué? ¡primero sacame idiota!

-No. Cuenteme ahora. Si no aquí nos ahogamos, nos jodemos juntos.

-Esta bien – suspire frustrado – vengo de la ciudad subterránea

-¿Qué?

-VENGO DE LA CIUDAD SUBTERRANEA!

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Iidiota – movi mis manos desesperado – en la ciudad subterranea, no hay rios! No hay lagunas no hay nada! Nunca eh nadado, no se nadar.

Eren se quedo estatico hasta que me vio tiritear del frio y comenzo a jalar el bote hasta la orilla nadando, su fuerza no tenia limite seguro, segui intentando sacar el agua del bote hasta que Eren salto al muelle y me dejo a un lado, pense en rechazar su ayuda cuando me extendio la mano, pero no pude, senti que si falseaba caeria

Me tomo de las manos y sali del bote, este se hundio tras dejarlo, Eren me tomo en sus brazos ambos mojados comenzamos a temblar, me cargo y yo no tenia fuerzas para negarme, me cargo y enlace mis piernas en su cintura. Y me afiance de sus cabellos.

-eres un idiota... es la peor cita de mi vida – susurre en su oreja

-¿asi que es una cita? Vaya que honor, pense que dirias que era estar recluso

-por supuesto imbecil, ya bajame – Eren me dejo en el piso y me tomo de las manos, ambos estábamos mojas y tiriteando, aun asi me llevo caminando hasta el caballo igual de empapado

-al menos me has hablado un poco mas de ti este dia Levi

-No seas tan confianzudo

Eren se subio al caballo y esperaba que fueramos directo al cuartel, en realidad eren cabalgo hasta el pueblo de nuevo, y dejo el caballo cerca de una pocilga extraña a la que me rehuse a entrar, de no ser porque la lluvia era demasiado fuerte a fuera.

-No voy a pasar aquí la malidta noche, mocoso

-No tienes opcion Lvei – dijo Eren pagando – yo ni siquiera debo salir de ahí, pero ya que estoy contigo no creo que haya problema, gracias – la mujer de la caja le dio unas llaves y subimos las escaleras de madera hasta llegar a una de las tres habitaciones que habia.

Eren me dio oportunidad de escoger y terminamos en una habitaciones maso menos decente, con muebles rústicos, al menos se veia limpia, mas no me arriesgaria a dormir.

-No quiero dormir aquí Eren – reitere

Eren lucia cansado y se secaba con toallas que habia en la habitacion, comenzo a quitarse la ropa dejandola lejos para que se secara, eso iba a tardar

-No voy a dormir contigo

-bien, dormire en la silla. Solo no te vayas

-no es como que pueda.

-No es como si fuera a importarte dejarme aquí ¿Por qué eres tan complicado?

Me quede callado y me senté en el borde de la cama quitándome el exceso de ropa mojada quedando unicamente en pantalón y camisa, que estaban empapadas aun asi, las seque por encima con las toallas viendo al mocoso molesto.

-Quitate la ropa

-ni de broma, este lugar no es higiénico

-vas a resfriarte

-mejor, suerte asi no me besas

Eren lucio herido y pense que habías ido demasiado rudo, peor no estaba en mi naturaleza pedir perdon, asi que me quede sentado mirándome los pies y tomando uno de los cigarrillos que dejaban en las comodas, lo encendi y comence a llenar la habitacion de el humo toxico que me fascinaba tanto para despues de tener sexo.

-Eres hermoso – dijo Eren mirándome de arriba abajo hincándose en el piso a mis pies.

-Estoy roto

-me fascinas, estas envuelto en sombras y secretos... - Eren se arrastro como gusano hasta mi quedandose casi en la cama – tienes la belleza de un angel.

Paso su mano por mi cabeza tomando de mis cabellos negros mojados, recorrio mi nuca con sus yemas, el no tenia camisa sin embargo decidi no dejarme llevar por su perfecta musculatura.

-Un angel roto – explique sintiendo mis propias palabras hablar en vez de lo que realmente queria decir. ¿realmente queria repetirle a eren tantas veces que estaba jodido?

Mi orgullo no me dejaba.

-Lvei, se que te cala escucharme.. Se que odias que te exprese mis sentimientos, pero lo hago porque se que vas a corresponderme un dia

-eres muy arriesgado Eren – apague el cigarrillo y lo deje en el cenicero, eren se acerco con cuidado y una pequeña sonrisa

-Eh intentado entrar en ti, aventurarme con cuidado... Levi cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba enredado. Aterrado por lo que pensarias!

-Es muy pronto eren Lo dices porque te doy sexo...

-No Levi, ¿dime quien soy?

-Eren Jaeger, un mocoso de 17 años... que cree estar enamorado de mi.

-No ves nada Levi – meneo la cabeza de lado a lado y se levanto imponente como era – vamos Levi, enseñame a luchar. Yo te enseñare a ganar

Se acerco a mi besándome con pasion haciendo que cayera contra la cama, sintiendo su calido aliento en mi cuello y nuca, sobre mis mejillas y apartando mis mechones de pelo mojado de la frente depositando en su lugar calidos besos.

-Vamos Levi, eres mi defecto mortal. - suspire impresionado por el ímpetu de sus labios contra mi cuello – se que soy tu pecado...

Todo lo que decia era cierto, yo era su defecto, sin mi Eren seria incontrolable, ¿Qué lo hacia creer que el era mi pecado? Pues que lo era! El me derrumbaba, me hacia ir encontra de mi, de mis valores, tal como si de un pecado se tratara.

-dejame sentir el escozor, el dolor, la quemazón bajo mi piel – me desabrocho la camia blanca y la dejo fuera de su sesión de besuqueo paseando sus manos por mis costados y delineando mis costillas deteniendose en mis pezones frotandolos con su pulgar

Abrace su espalda y con mis mano acaricie su cabello café hundiendo su rostro dentro de mi cuello permitiendome cerrar los ojos del placer de ser tocado por sus manos firmes y vulnerables, enrolle mis piernas en el y con suavidad tire de su pantalon.

Eren lo entendio al instante y se lo bajo con una rapidez increíble quedando desnudo y mojad, me hizo lo mismo, y seiguio besando mi piel y mi cuello, prestando mucha atencion en mis pezones y acriciando mi vientre con sus manos seguras.

-ponme a prueba – estrello sus labios contra los mios en movimientos bruscos pero decididos – te demostrare que soy fuerte.

Correspondi a su beso como casi respuesta, queria decirle que me lo demostrara, que me demostrara que no era el chiquillo del que yo sentia tener todo el control, el queria que le diera la oportunidad, queria demostrarme que valia mas que Erwin, que valia por el mismo, por ser Eren

Senti su lengua dulce adentrarse en mi boca y repasar mis labios delineándolos, se aparto y los beso múltiples veces jalando de ellos sin detenerse, mordi su labio inferior en un intento desesperado de mantenerlo dentro de mi boca cuando Eren movio sus manos de mi cadera a mi trasero.

-Lo que sentimos no esta mal, no lo creere. - susurro alejandose de mi boca y apretando mis gluteos entre sus manos asi como delineando su suave forma una y otra vez separándolos y uniendolos con movimientos sensuales.

¿lo que sentimos? Acaso escuche bien, este mocoso estaba dando por sentado de que yo tambien lo amaba... y yo, por supuesto que no lo amaba! Pero aun asi no sentia precisamente que estuviera jugando con el, ya realmente me costaba trabajo definir mis sentimientos por el. Y el seguia con su trabajo de hacerme sentir bien , estaba abochornado sintiendo como sus rodillas separaban mis piernas.

-te juro que detrás de este suave exterior – se aparto y delineo mi rostro colocando sus manos en mis mejillas y acunando mi rostro – hay un guerrero, Levi.

Me quede viendo sus brillantes ojos esmeralda esperando que me besara, sus labios rojos hinchados comenzaban a luciar especialmente apetitosos me levante impulsandome en los codos y lo bese, tome su nuca con una mano y la acerque lo mas posible a mi para que el besos se tornara igual de intenso que antes.

Eren succiono mis labios con impetu y continuo dejando besos alrededor de mi boca sobre mi cuello y en mis pezones, los cuales beso y mamo como si fuera a sacar algo de adentro, comencé a gemir bajito evitando a toda costa que en las demas habitaciones me escucharan

¿Por qué mi propia mente me decia que todo era mentira? Pero aun asi me estaba negando a separar las mentiras de las verdades, si Eren queria probar que yo iba a enamorarme de el al menos tenia que creer que yo... que yo tenia la capacidad de amar. ¿realmente la tenia?

¿podia yo amar a Eren?

¿cerrar mi pasado tormentoso?

Tomo a Eren de las manos y el reacciona de inmediato, me mira a los ojos perdido y sonrie.

-has... hazme el amor – pido apenado

-Ponme a prueba – volvio a susurrar succionando el lobulo de mi oreja y descendiendo dejando una linea de saliba calida por todos lados, aun con las manos entrelazadas eren llega a mi entrepierna y me separa las piernas, le ayudo y suelto sus manos para sujetarme las rodiillas, pero Eren me pide que me relaje y las suelte. Hago lo que me pide y me quedo quieto mientras el observa mi entrepierna fascinado.

-Que hermoso eres – susurra contra mi miembro viril y comienza a lamerlo con suavidad para luego meterlo dentro de su boca, lo ensaliva a mas no poder, yo me tapo el rostro con las manos, se que estoy rojo y comienzo a gemir, asi que me muerda la lengua pero salivo demasiado

Escalofrios me recorren y siento delicioso mientras Eren me lame todo perfectamente bien, separa mi trasero y comienza a lamerme ahí abajo, siento hormigas en el cuerpo, eren separa mi entrada con sus dedos y su lengua ingresa demandando un placer inexplicable

Me aferro a las cobijas mientras siento su lengua penetrarme, es tan suave y humeda, esta relajando toda mi parte baja me va a penetrar totalmente dilatado. Tiene tiempo que no siento eso. Pero eren se detiene, toma su miembro con las manos y lo junta con el mio, me pide una mano y se la doy, hace que nos comencemos a masturbar mutuamente con nuestros miembros pegados.

Eren gime bajito y su cara esta roja, comienzo a sentir el sudor en mi cara, estoy ansioso y no quiero venirme aun, pero Eren no para de hacérmelo.

Termino con mis manos y Eren queda a la mitad de un orgasmo que quiero que tenga dentro de mi, me doy la vuelta y me separo los gluteos esperando que Eren lo meta, pero de nuevo no lo hace y se pone a besar mi trasero y a morderlo ligeramente, pasa sus manos recorriendo mi espina dorsal con suavidad me hace estremecer.

-gira Levi, quiero verte la cara

Suspiro frustrado, acepto, se que es una costumbre hacerlo en cuatro, asi que dejo que eren se posicione de forma natural y coloca su miembro en la entrada por fin, comienza a meterlo pero estoy tan relajado que no me duele absolutamente nada.

Siento su glande entrar y se que ha pasado ya la peor parte, casi me siento seguro de decirle que comience con las embestidas fuertes, sin embargo eren se aparta para verme el rostro y lo veo con sus ojos sofocados y un poco de dolor

-¿te duele? - le pregunto extrañado

Eren asintie un poco

-estas muy apretado

¡que raro! Si yo no siento nada de dolor, entonces lo acerco a mi rostro y lo beso para que el tambien se relaje, quizá es porque esta nervioso por hacerlo conmigo despues de un mes, tal vez esta muy emocionado

-Anda Eren, hazme el amor

Eren se excita y me toma en sus brazos me da una embestida fuerte que siento que me va a partir peor gimo con locura, siento su pene tan dentro de mi que casi resalta por mi vientre acaricio su espalda con mis uñas y el gruñe, metiendola de nuevo y sacandola, su vaiven comienza lento peor acelera al sentir mi abultada prostata ser abusada.

-¿ahi Levi?

Gimo asimiento y entierro mis dientes en su cuello

Eren me reprime con un gruñido y su castigo es una estocada fuerte que me hace gemir tan fuerte que casi debe taparme la boca

-Si... sigue, no pares – le ruego jalandolo del cabello

Eren me levanta del colchon, se hinca y me sienta sobre el , ambos estamos cara a cara, el sentado y yo sentado encima de el, me sube y me baja tan fuerte que creo que morire de placer, eren toma mi miembro y lo manosea todo subiendo y bajando y de pronto estoy teniendo dos orgasmos al mismo tiempo.

-ahí, si Eren ahí! - comienzo a dar sentones sobre su miembro, mi prostata me provoca un orgasmo que se complementa con el que eren hace al jalarmela lo dejo sucio pero eren suelta mi miembro y me toma de el trasero dejandome de nuevo contra el colchon, subo las piernas a sus hombros dejandole un mejor acceso.

Me besa en la boca y me embiste con fuerza intensa, hasta que acalorado se viene gimiendo y gruñendo como un animal, apenas un minuto despues de que yo haya terminado.

Sale de mi interior y ni nos molestamos en limpiarnos cuando nos quedamos dormidos bajo las cobijas de la habitacion.

* * *

N/A: es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida! Oh dios mio! Y el lemmon que mas me ha gustado hasta ahora, bueno espero que les guste mucho, mucho, dejen review!

¿Qué pasara cuando eren y levi vuelvan? ¿Qué hara erwin?

¿ya le dio levi una oportunidad a eren? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo! El domingo chicas :D

Hbl: Hola! Si... lo pense mejor y llegue a la conclusion de que tienes mucha razon, hay miles de formas de humillar a a Levi y aunque Eren haya sucumbido rapido ante el no significa que las cosas seran faciles, se las pondre dificiles. A los dos. O a los tres...

Los otros compañeros de Erwin son... sujetos sin nombre ''extras'' aunque tengo la impresión de que si le dare una pareja en el futuro... aun no se quien.

El punto de Levi con el amor, bueno creo que esta un poco complicada la pregunta, pero si es a lo que me refiero significa, que Levi sabe jugar sus cartas y ahora que sabe que ambos estan enamorados de el... bueno pues ya no va a dejar que lo mangoneen, por lo menos Erwin. ¿algo asi querias saber?

Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**No necesito mucho mas niño, te lo prometo**

 **Solo necesito a alguien para amar**

 **-Somebody to love**

'' _-Levi…_

 _Farlan me miraba con su cara perfecta mientras estaba sentado en sus piernas, ambos estábamos mirando hacia lo que seria el cielo de nuestro mundo, aunque obviamente no lo veíamos. Y probablemente nunca lo veriamos_

 _-Farlan_

 _-Levi, un dia vamos a salir de aquí_

 _-No podemos – susurro contra su pecho, se bien lo que digo no me lo estoy inventando – no podemos salir Farlan._

 _-Si podemos, lo haremos. Te lo prometo Levi._

 _Le miro a los ojos azules preciosos y me quedo esperando que me diga algo, se queda callado mirando por encima de mi cabeza al final acaricia mi nuca, me revuelvo incomodo y sonríe_

 _-Lo prometo porque te amo''_

La luz es demasiado intensa incluso para, tanto asi que mis ojos parecen cerrados como bóveda sy lloran sin parar cuando he apartado el parpada que los protegía, me siento incomodo, mi cabeza esta de lado y me duele el cuello y la espalda, no reconozco la posición en la que estoy porque nunca duermo de este modo.

Mi corazón late rápido todavía, mi sueño me ha dejado intranquilo. mis ojos están hinchados y siento unas ojeras profundas. Giro al fin y lo veo, esta acostado como si nada, todo por ningún lado, todo hecho mierda, sus brazos debajo de la cama sus piernas sobre las mias.

Su rostro de suficiencia era increíble, me molesto bastante, la imagen de Farlan llega a mi mente como algo venenoso y tiro a Eren de la cama. Es la primera vez que duermo ''duermo de dormir'' con alguien, mi mente me hace pegar caro, me ha mandado un recuerdo entre sueños. Eren cae al piso como un costal y se despierta con una cara locamente enamorada.

Seguimos desnudos, me paso la mano por el cabello y me limpio los ojos. He estado llorando toda la noche.

-buenos días Levi…

-cierra tu puta boca de mierda –

Se queda callado, lo ha notado, algo no va bien y no sabe si es porque por primera vez he dormido con el o por algo mas, pero es por las dos cosas y hasta mas, ahora solo quiero irme y no volver a verlo nunca mas. No quiero ni pensar en lo que le dije anoche

Le dije que me hiciera el amor ¡a el! Se lo dije a el… después de tanto tiempo

-Levi… - extiende su mano para tocarme, esta triste y confundido por mi actitud. Lo siento.

Sabe que todo lo de anoche se ha quedado en el olvido, y no es su culpa, es culpa mia. Por permitirlo, por haber dicho todo esto, por haberlo olvidado ¡Yo olvide a Farlan! A el le hice promesas no a Eren, a el, era el no otro. Y yo había dormido con alguien mas, le había dicho que me hiciera el amor… y me lo había hecho y yo lo había permitido. Me quería morir

-Me largo –

Me levante de la cama y me vesti, por suerte la ropa que anteriormente había estado hecha una sopa ahora estaba caliente y seca, me la puse sin ni siquiera esperar a Eren, ni lo pensaba hacer, el seguía demasiado confundido hincado en el suelo viéndome hacer con sus ojos tristes y su boca abierta, quería decir algo pero no se le ocurria nada. Termine de vestirme y Sali de la habitación, contrario a lo que pensaría eren ni siquiera tendí la cama.

Me fui y no mire atrás, no lo vi Sali tras de mi intentando vestirse, no lo vi, solo segui y no mire atrás. Como siempre, no mire atrás solo quise olvidar lo que había hecho e irme, y Sali del lugar esperando que Eren tropezara en las escaleras y dejara de seguirme. Tome el caballo que descansaba plácidamente afuera.

Lo acaricie y me subi.

Maldito caballo de mierda que un dia antes me había abandonado.

Tire de el para irme pero me detuvo, me tomo de la pierna.

-no te vayas

Me mordí la mejilla, la lengua y los labios, todo para no contestarle nada, para irme y dejarlo botado ahí como si nada, olvidarlo para siempre, hacerlo volver a pie. Tome todo mi auto control me libere de su agarre y le pegue al caballo. Este corrió y lo dejo ahí atrás, ni se movio ni me detuvo, solo se quedo ahí.

Y quería tener la sensación de que verlo ahí, seria la ultima vez, pero sabia que no seria asi, que Eren volveria en horas al cuartel, tenia que volver y yo me estaba largando sin el y no me iba a detener no me iba a detener por el ni nunca.

No quería volver a pensar en el, quería sacarme sus manos de mis recuerdos y volver a lo de antes. Quería dejar de pensar en Farlan y que sus recuerdos me atormentaran, solo quería huir. Quedarme solo, pero no podía evadir todo tenia que ir. Y enfrentarme a Erwin ahora, al cuartel a todos. Y esperar que Eren pasara a otras manos.

Negué con la cabeza a las lagrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse de mis ojos, y no podía creer que estuviera cabalgando después de la noche que pase, en realidad todo había sido un impulso de adrenalina porque ahora me sentía como mierda y recargue mi cara contra la crin del caballo que siguió avanzando y comencé a llorar.

¿Por qué mierda estoy llorando?

 _Farlan, Farlan, farlan, farlannn_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te deje yo a ti? ¿Por qué me adelante?_

 _Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, nunca mas dios mio, porque tu y no yo ¡porque no fui yo!_

 _Farlan, Farlan, Farlan_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Farlan…_

 _Eren…_

 _0-0-0-0-0_

Toque la puerta con los nudillos y la frente pegada a la madera, eran cerca de las once de la noche, quien diría que no llegaría en todo el dia y ni una sola persona se preocuparía por mi ¿Cómo pude pensar que Levi regresaría? Camine por horas, camine y camine… y el nunca volvió, me quede ahí deprimido y tirado, y ahora estaba aquí.

Deprimido y a punto de tirarme

La puerta tardo años en abrirse solo para que me recibieran con una sonrisa confundida y una maraña de pelo rubio despeinado. Un pijama azul deshecho

-¿Eren?

-Armin… ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí? – pregunte jadeante y apenado.

-¿Qué? – me dejo pasar y cerro la puerta - ¿Qué dices Eren? Tu duermes en el sótano…

Jean se asomo por la parte de arriba de la litera y me mando una mirada asesina, y una mueca extraña que me recordó al beso de un pez. Medio sonreí y le mire extrañado. ¿acaso no entendia nada de lo que me pasaba?

-lo se, Levi se quedo las llaves del sotano y no me abre…

Armin se rasco la nuca entendiendo mas o menos a que me referia y guardando silencio intentando encontrar una solución, pero no la encontró, solo encontró otra maldita evasiva en la que yo ya había pensado anteriormente, sabia que los estaba interrumpiendo pero no me daban ganas de ir a tocar la puerta de nadie mas.

-¿Y tu habitación aquí?

Asi es, yo tenia dos habitaciones una en el sotano, donde se me obligaba a dormir, una junto a las demás que yo jamas usaba por obvias razones el único uso que tenia era el de tener sexo con Levi ahí y no quería ni acercarme a esa habitación, sino seguramente despertaba muerto. Además Levi se había quedado las llaves de nuevo. Era como si me estuviera corriendo.

-Levi… - intente explicar, le mostre las palmas con humildad y Armin asintió entendiendo

-esta bien ¿puede dormir aquí? – le pregunto a su compañero que se había enfurruñado debajo de las cobijas

-no…- gruño jean

-Esta bien, tu duerme en mi cama – dijo Armin guiándome a su cama, me sente sobre ella y comencé a quitarme la ropa, me presto una camisa de Jean y me la dio – yo dormiré aquí arriba.

Se subio a la litera con Jean que lo recibió con un gruñidito bajo que Armin controlo de inmediato con un beso, o algo asi sonaba, ligeros sonidos siseantes y risas bajitas, unos cuantos movimientos de cobijas y caricias por encima de la tela. Besos mudos y ligeramente sonoros, me tape las orejas con la almohada ya acostado.

Armin soltaba algunos ''jijiji'' de vez en vez, era obvio que yo era un intruso en sus jugueteos.

-No Jean… no me muerdas ahí – siseo Armin

No pude aguantar mas y le di un golpe a la parte de arriba de la litera.

-¿Armin? – pregunte cansado

-…¿si? – dijo Armin como queriendo quitarse a Jean de encima

-¿podrian callarse?

-No. – contesto jean. Yo bufe

-Esta bien, descuida – dijo Armin, pero Jean se molesto bastante, se bajo de la cama de un brinco y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Armin bajo tras el

-Espera Jean yo,…

Armin se giro a verme como esperando una afirmación y en efecto se la di ''a por el'' le dijeron mis ojos, Armin se dio media vuelta y salio tras el, cerro la puerta y yo de nuevo me quede solo, no es que yo odiara a Jean ni el me odiara, simplemente lo entendia, cuando estas asi no quieres que nadie te moleste y yo estaba siendo un total intruso, no podia hacer nada, volvi a vestirme y Sali por ahí a caminar.

Esta noche, tan diferente a la anterior, terminaría durmiendo por ahí… en algún lugar, un poco comodo, pero sabia que no me lo merecia, Levi no debía tratarme asi, mas lo hacia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no se rendia?

0-0-0-0

-Volviste

-Que comes que adivinas – Era de mañana. Eren había vuelto cerca de las 11 de la noche y yo decidi que no quería verlo ni saber nada de el hasta el dia siguiente y mi primera paso era enfrentarme a Erwin – te lo digo yo para que después no te sorprendas. Dormi con Eren.

-Me lo suponía, ¿tan débil te volviste?

-eso parece – me siento en la silla frente a Erwin, apesta a cigarro y creo que enserio se ha de fumar una cajetilla por toda la noche. Y dos por la mañana. – quiero café.

-Sírvete – Erwin señala la mesilla con café y asiento. Me sirvo una buena taza - ¿llegaste a una conclusión?

-relativamente – suspire sacando todo el aire y bebiendo cafe caliente, café que Erwin preparo y que a mi me gustaba un monton. Era un dios del café. – He llegado a la conclusión de dejarlos a ambos…

-¿puedes vivir sin sexo? – Erwin alza una ceja

-Claro que puedo, no es necesario para mi…

-Eres un caliente. Claro que lo necesitas… me atrevo a decir que necesitas a Eren ahora mismo – Erwin vuelve a mirar la hoja en sus manos. – ¿Me equivoco?

Me quedo callado, Erwin parece sereno pero no me arriesgaría, el pañuelo en mi garganta me lastima y me siento asfixiado un poquito. Pero no voy a ceder, tampoco voy a negar nada. Tome mi decisión y creo que merezco que la respeten. No se trata de un simple castigo o un pasatiempo que quería dejas atrás, simplemente no pude quedarme con ambos y tampoco puedo quedarme sin Farlan… llegara el momento en el que lo deje atrás. En ese momento no podre resistencia.

-Estoy seguro de lo que quiero Erwin, los dejare a ambos. No mas sexo, es enserio – me levanto de la silla le miro fijamente, Erwin me regresa la mirada y asiente.

Ha entendido. No se si este de acuerdo, pero por lo menos he comunicado mi idea asi que solo puedo irme.

-Nos vemos en la cena – Me despido con un movimiento imperceptible de la barbilla y Erwin carraspea, ¿querra decirme algo? Bueno pues no me detengo a escucharlo…

Cierro la puerta detrás de mi y camino por el pasillo –limpio- de madera, una ventaja de la parte alta del cuartel y del sitio donde esta la oficina de Erwin, una ventaja de estar en la parte mas alta del cuartel. Y también que el sexo no hacia ruido por mas escandaloso que fuera, un detalle que en la habitación de Eren no podía ser… excepto en el sotano. En el sotano todo resonaba.

Miro por la ventana, los chicos estan entrenando duro esta mañana. Todos y cada uno de ellos… salvo Eren. Le busco con la mirada y suspiro cuando veo sus pies salir del establo. Se ha quedado a dormir ahí… nadie ha tenido la delicadeza de despertarlo. Y no creo que nadie que aprecie su vida lo vaya a hacer.

Para su suerte, sigo siendo su capitán… tiene que entrenar. Tengo que despertarle.

Voy a tener que ir por ti Eren. Porque tu también debes saber que… estoy renunciando a ti.

0-0-0-0

N/A: estoy subiendo esto… creo que por el simple hecho de subir ''algo'' no se porque no estaba tranquila sin subir algo, en fin… este capitulo tenia escrito meses y no me gustaba. Finalmente hoy lo ''termine'' y va para el fic que estaba abandonado… pero es que aun recibía reviews y me parecía injusto dejarlo sin final.

Creo que este es el penúltimo capitulo. El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo.

Si alguien aun lee este fic.

Hbl: muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic, gracias por los reviews… te pido disculpas por haberlo dejado votado y asi y también por no hacer ''la gran historia'' pero bueno ojala te gusten estos últimos capítulos.

LadyAniMangaXD: me hacen muy felices tus reviews, se que es asi como yo veo la historia de este triangulo -cuarteto amoroso y simplemente me parecio bien plantearla, este fic quedo a la deriva pero lo retomo para darle un final (que a todos nos gustara) muchísimas gracias por el review cuando pensé que ya nadie leia esto..

Rouseiseki: fuiste el ultimo impulso que necesite para seguir etse fic, ver que aun tenia reviews aunque yo no lo termine… en fin, te necesitaba. Muchas gracias por tu review ojala leas esto y te guste este capitulo. Pd: el ereri es mi vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo final**

 **(…)**

* * *

Porque eres

 _La fuerza de la naturaleza_

Mira lo que has hecho.

 **-FORCE OF NATURE-**

 **-Bea Miller-**

* * *

En realidad di la orden de que se terminaba el entrenamiento diario porque vi que Arlet sudaba como jamás en su puta vida, porque todos llevaban corriendo media hora, habían hecho 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales, 100 lagartijas y había comida humeante en el comedor. Solo por eso, no porque Eren no hubiera asistido al maldito entrenamiento diario por estar acostado sobre el –muy asqueroso- establo, con los caballos, solamente yo podía saber que el estaba ahí. Si alguien mas ya lo sabia, no había ido a despertarle. Pero yo si tenia que ir.

A parte de todo tenia que ir a hablar con el. Decirle ''mi decisión'' lo que sea que eso significara.

Todos se metieron sudando y cansados, nadie me miro mientras me quedaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que el campo de entrenamiento se quedara vacio, ni Mikasa ni ninguno de los otros. Ackerman estaba demasiado tranquila para no haber visto a Eren en toda la mañana. Si yo fuera ella estaría volviéndome loco, pero por suerte no soy ella. No soy ella para nada, yo si sabia donde estaba Eren.

¿Por qué no durmió en su habitación el muy idiota? Oh, quizá no pudo entrar en el sotano… me quede con sus llaves, oh y también con las de la habitación. Si seguramente no había podido entrar ¿Por qué no durmió con sus amigos? Bueno a mi que mierdas me importa donde duerma Eren. Ahora solo tengo que ir a despertarlo.

Hablar con el. Callar sus lamentos con brutalidad – solo eso –

Entro al establo y me doy cuenta porque nadie mas se había percatado de que Eren estaba durmiendo ahí, porque aunque yo logre divisarlo solo pude hacerlo desde el primer piso y por la ventana, el muy idiota estaba todo sobre el piso y la puerta del establo cubría bien su cuerpo. ¿Son las once? Acaso esta tan cansado… bueno el cansancio emocional puede ser demasiado, pero verlo asi. Con esa ropa que no es de el…

Huele a que es de Jean, y parece de Jean. Jean no tiene taaan buen gusto, creo que su madre le escoge ropa. Igual es casi del tamaño de Eren, asi que en teoría la ropa a Eren le queda. Los pies descalzos, oh al menos estaban descalzos. Tiene los calcetines mullidos sobre el heno, ¿Eren se quita los calcetines mientras duerme?

Sinceramente no tenia idea porque mi regla de sexo con Eren era ''jamas dormir juntos'' o sea jamas, nunca. Salvo esa vez. Esa vez que NO debio pasar.

Me acerco lentamente a Eren recargando mis rodillas en el piso – que asco – no puedo creerlo y le pongo una mano en el hombro para sacudirlo un poco. Esta tirando saliva, sonrio de lado. Es una gotita minúscula que cuelga de su labio inferior y sus brazos que funcionan como almohadas. Sus pestañas castañas…

Muchos dicen que los ojos de Eren son impresionantes, que te revelan cosas, que nadie ha visto jamas ojos verdes tan profundos y sinceros. Para mi sus ojos verdes eran algo mas que conformaba su aspecto sensual, pero solamente eso. Es decir eran bonitos y todo eso, aunque en realidad a mi parecer las pestañas de Eren eran realmente lo impactante de toda la zona ocular.

Es que eran genial la forma en que el color de su cabello traspasaba todos los limites de la relatividad y se asentaba también en sus preciosas pestañas. Eran cafes. Eran bonitas y apenas y se rizaban en la punta y proyectaban una bonita sombra.

Mi mano viaja de su hombro a sus ojos, los recorro con las yemas, la parte del parpado y rozo sus lindas pestañas. Eren no se mueve… me detengo la mano usando mi otra mano. Me doy cuenta de que mi mano esta temblando ligeramente como si quisiera moverse por si sola, pero no puedo dejarla hacer eso. No puedo volver a tocar a Eren. Porque he decidido que no puede pertenecerme.

Aunque Eren me pertenece.

Se remueve incomodo, Eren se mueve un poquito como si le picara algo en la nariz, pequeña, un poco respingada, con las aletas de la nariz juntas, recta, perfectamente bella. Se rasca con su mano y siente mi mano cerca de el. Porque se pone alerta apenas siente que mi mano esta cerca de su cara. Eren me toma con fuerza de la muñeca aun sin abrir los ojos y me pone boca abajo. Es una maquina antisecuestros… anti ''teasesinomientrasduermes'' no hago nada por defenderme y termino debajo del mientras me somete.

-¿Levi?

\- Te saltaste el entrenamiento matutino, pendejo. – Eren se queda quieto mirándome, el cabello se ha apartado de mi frente, lo se porque me pica en las orejas, me tiene sometido. Eso debería de ser completamente nuevo para el porque Eren nunca es… nunca es

El dominante.

Sin embargo Eren parece no asimilar la situación aun así, esta consciente de que soy yo pero no se quita de encima, ni se va a quitar. Me mira analizando mis reacciones y no sabe como fue que de pronto termino encima de mi en un maldito establo. Probablemente Eren no esta ni siquiera pensando en como es que termino durmiendo en un establo, es lo ultimo que tienen en la mente.

Eren tiene el corazón roto, pero aun asi no se quita de encima.

-¿Usted vino a despertarme? – pregunta Eren alzando una ceja

-¿No es obvio? Bueno procésalo, porque asi es. Vine a despertarte ya que faltaste al entrenamiento y nadie tenia una jodida idea de donde estabas – suspiro y siento las manos de Eren relajarse sobre mis muñecas, aparta un poco de fuerza.

Lógicamente a mi no me dolia nada, pero Eren tiene fuerza. Sea lo que sea Eren no es para nada debilucho… o en realidad no se si es la fuerza o la iniciativa o las descargas de adrenalina lo que le hacen tener tanta fuerza a veces. Como cuando me da en la cama o contra la pared, no tengo idea de donde saca tanta fuerza. Aunque ahora que ha soltado un poco mis muñecas me doy cuenta de que no me estoy levantando.

Eren no tiene su sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de ''Oh el capitán me vino a despertar'' enserio seguirá tan molesto por lo de ayer. No es como que me importe, pero los sentimientos de Eren no se supone que se van tan rápido ¿no?

-¿Por qué no simplemente dejo que me pudriera en el establo?

-Como si me conviniera que te pasara eso, todos me culparían. No necesito un cargo extra a mi lista negra ¿sabes? – Eren por fin me suelta y recarga las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, tiene los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Seguramente Eren tiene hambre, quizá debería hacerle un té. No es bueno que la esperanza de la humanidad se sienta taaan maaal. Solo un poco mal.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto monótonamente – deberías ir a comer algo al comedor. Trajeron tés de chamomille y bueno todo eso… eso te ayudara a dormir. Si te sientes mal. Claro esta.

-Tengo el corazón roto – ironiza rodando los ojos – el té de chamomille no lo va a juntar… usted no sabe nada de eso ¿verdad?

Me quedo callado mirándole, Eren vuelve los ojos a los mio. Cree que la ha cagado porque ha dicho algo que probablemente no debió decir. Bueno lo único que puedo contestar ante eso es que quizá el té de chamomille no ayude con el corazón roto, pero estoy seguro de que el té negro si y bastante. Eso y el sexo sin sentimientos.

-Por supuesto que se de eso Eren, se de corazones rotos – Eren se muerde el labio. Ya no sabe que decir no es como que realmente tenga que decir algo, es un imbécil.

Pero tampoco puedo culparlo, si Eren sabe algo de Farlan es porque alguien mas se lo dijo no porque yo le haya mencionado absolutamente nada. Es que jamas había hablado con Eren de ese asunto y si lo pensaba detenidamente aunque el se diera una idea era un poco injusto que no le explicara todo. Desde el principio. Pero que mas daba ahora…

-Lo siento Levi – repite Eren mirándome a los ojos se aparta un poco de encima pero no se va, porque mierdas no se va ¿porque no me lo quito de encima? – casi nunca estoy encima de ti así, mientras no lo hacemos.

-No lo haremos mas Eren, nunca mas ¿Lo sabes, no?

Eren se queda quieto, paralizado. Aun si quisiera irme en este momento no puedo y aunque Eren haya pensado que quizá esto iba a pasar. Pues realmente no estaba listo para que se lo dijeran tan claramente. Si es que fui tan claro, pero no creo serlo, y mis manos están acariciando sus codos. Como queriendo pedirle disculpas.

Tiemble al sentir mis dedos sobre su piel.

¿Por qué será que no me quiero ir?

No es como con Erwin, le pude decir directamente que ya no quería nada. Pero con Eren… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Carajo, no estoy enamorado del mocoso. No puedo, simplemente no me puedo enamorar de el. Eren viene envuelto de una capa de fuerza sobrenatural, una presencia que me hace tener la lengua atada a esta conversación

Una conversación que debi dar por terminada en cuanto lo mire.

No mientras admiraba sus pestañas, no mientras disfrutaba teniéndolo encima de mi, sus ojos, sus dedos, su respiración. Todo eso que venia con el paquete Eren Jeager todo eso venia con Eren y todo eso me hacia sentir extraño. demasiado extraño. mas que con Farlan. O tal vez solo de una manera diferente.

Definitivamente diferente a Erwin.

Es una jodida, triste y enferma situación. Porque no solo puedes decir Adiós Eren, adiós para siempre ¿Por qué no? Bueno no es que no quiera ni que Eren me mire con ojos de cachorro, en realidad su mirada es muy fija justo ahora. ¿Cómo estoy pasando por alto que estamos en un establo? De todos los lugares sucios juste este, como puedo ignorar que tiene saliva en la boca…. Que acaba de despertar y que no se ha lavado los dientes.

Que trae la ropa de Jean y que apesta.

Como puedo ignorar a Farlan.

¿Cómo es que puedo? Pero lo único que veo en este momento son sus lindos labios tiritar de miedo y nervios. ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Eren? Acaso no te das cuenta de como me tienes… se que acabo de decirte que se termino pero, una parte de mi sabe que no lo he terminado. O que no quiero pensar que termina.

Eren tu me haces ignorar todo cuando me tienes asi, como cuando me tenias contra la cama… me hiciste ignorar todo cuando me hiciste el amor. Mira lo que has hecho.

A pesar de que yo intente tapar todos los agujeros de mi corazón, atar mi corazón, alejarme de los sentimientos y entregarme a los placeres carnales lo único que hiciste fue darme sexo y cariño, y cada vez que querias mas… yo solo me alejaba y aun asi te sentía aquí cerca de mi, te siento cerca de mi.

¡no puedo!

No puedo, aprieto los ojos con fuerza, como si con eso todo lo que quiero decir va a desaparecer. Pero Eren me malentiende y se aparta de encima de mi. No, no te vayas… no quiero que se aleje.

Si pierdo a Eren estaré solo de nuevo, sin amor y sin sexo… sin nada, y no necesito eso de nadie mas. Solo necesito eso de Eren. Ni siquiera de Erwin, no necesito eso ¿acaso estoy admitiendo mis sentimientos? Eso no puede ser…

Si yo me encerré detrás de estas cuatro paredes de hielo, como fue que Eren hizo una puerta y se metio ¿y ahora me dejaba el a mi? No puedo permitirlo, no puedo ni imaginármelo con alguien más… pero tiene tanto amor en su corazón que me muero si el muere solo. Redundancia. Pero no importa, ¿acaso me estoy rindiendo?

-Lo siento Levi, me enamore de ti – suspira Eren – creo que ya lo sabes y creo que rompí las reglas que pusiste, eso de sexo sin sentimientos… no pudo ser para mi, simplemente. Eres tu Levi, y aun cuando sabia que estabas conmigo y al dia siguiente con _alguienmas_ no me importaba porque sabia que volverías al dia siguiente…

Pensé que te gustaba como hacia esas pequeñas cosas mientras lo hacíamos, que rompía tus reglas milímetro a milímetro, aunque tu no te dieras cuenta… para mi era un gran avance. Un dia poder acariciar el lóbulo de tu oreja, tu no te dabas cuenta… para mi era como ir cortando un pedacito del muro que construiste entre nosotros dos. Entonces intentaba demostrártelo hasta que finalmente un dia pudiera abrazarte y besarte y no dijeras nada… y aunque no funciono de ninguna manera. Cuando te hice el amor, consensuada mente, - que sepas que siempre te hago el amor Levi- cuando me dijiste que te hiciera el amor… pensé que todo había terminado.

Que lo había logrado, que había derribado esas murallas Levi. Que yo había podido contra Erwin, contra esa persona que perdiste. Pero me equivoque. Y te pido perdón, porque aunque anoche estaba triste y molesto porque se que no merezco esto, o quizá si, ahora me doy cuenta que aunque me trates mal una cosa es segura. Me sigues gustando y mucho. Me gusta tu cara, joder, eres tan bello… no te das cuenta de nada Levi. No te das cuenta de lo hermoso que eres, simplemente no puedes estar asi y esperar que no pierda la puta cabeza por ti.

Asi que es tu culpa. Me enamore de ti, estu culpa y me gustas muchísimo ¿Qué mas te puedo decir? Quieres dejar de tener sexo conmigo, bien quizá el dia de mañana lo acepte pero hoy no. En este momento no, discúlpame aunque me clave un cuchillo en el corazón dudo que deje de respirar… y aun tengo trabajo con la humanidad. Aunque te hayas deshecho de mi corazón Levi, bueno no te deshiciste de el. Te lo adueñaste… pideme el puto dedo del titán colosal y te lo traigo en bandeja de plata. Y asi por meses hasta que logre olvidarte… si es que lo logro. Pero hoy no, por mis huevos, que no. Hoy te amo, hoy te amo igual que ayer, igual que cuando te vi por primera vez y dije… Ese hombre, es bello como nadie. Y lo eres, tienes una belleza sin igual Levi, ninguna mujer en su esplendor se podría comparar contigo. No me den ninguna, aunque me ofrezcan mil… me quedo contigo Levi.

Golpéame si quieres, aguante palizas tuyas antes… son las mejores, porque se que me las das sintiendo odio y pensando ''me cagas tanto que quiero cogerte'' bueno pues asi te me acercaste… ¿no? Asi te cogí por primera vez Levi. Perdóname pero no, no puedo. Te odio y te amo y no te voy a olvidar hoy no. Aunque ya no quieras sexo conmigo, aunque te deshagas de mi corazón, aunque me pidas imposibles… aunque quieras seguir con el comandante, hoy no Levi. Hoy no te dejo de amar. Ni anoche. Ni aunque me hagas la peor de las jaladas Levi

Di que soy un arrastrado o que doy pena, pero no estoy de rodillas ¿debería? ¿eso cambiaria algo? Si te mueve el corazón verme de rodillas dime y lo hago… es mas dime que me quieres y lo dejo todo Levi. Dime que me quieres y me voy contigo al otro lado del planeta… pero se que no quieres eso y sobre todo se que no me quieres. Y se que aun asi te amo. ''

Eren se levanta y le detengo con la mano en la muñeca, inconsciente e impactado por todo lo que acaba de decir, con el corazón movido y las manos temblado, los ojos suplicantes. No te vayas. Le detengo, Eren no quiere voltearse a verme, quizá esta llorando… no se pero aun asi tengo que ver su cara. La cara de la persona que se enamoro de mi.

-Bien bebe, me rindo del todo. – Eren gira la cabeza impactado, tiene la mandíbula caída se que el ''Bebe'' es lo de menos que Eren esta impactado por lo que acabo de decir por ese ''me rindo del todo'' que es lo único que soy capaz de articular después de su jodidamente increíble presentación y el uso de insultos y cursilerías… y es que Eren tiene una puta fuerza en el corazón.

Como la de una tormenta de nieve, una tormenta eléctrica, la explosión de un volcán y un terremoto. Eren tiene la fuerza. Es parte de el, trabaja con dedicación para ganar lo que quiere y se busca el lugar que necesita… se mete en mi corazón y se abre para tener un lugar, con la fuerza de la naturaleza. Eren tiene la fuerza de la naturaleza.

La puta jodida madre naturaleza.

Eso me pasa por quedarme esperando con la lengua atada en la conversación. Eso me pasa por tener la boca tan chica, porque Eren tiene la boca tan grande. Eso me pasa por no haberme cubierto de manera adecuada. Eso me pasa por rendirme.

-Mira lo que has hecho…

Suspiro y me muerdo el labio, me levanto del suelo aun con la mano en su muñeca, Eren me mira, se ha puesto los zapatos en quien sabe que momento de su gran discurso, ese discurso que con cada palabra venenosa me sabia a peligro… mi corazón explotaba de peligro, como si fuera fuego y aun así no quise correr, decidí quedarme y escuchar todo y seguir sintiendo cada una dentro de mi entrando e hinchándose en las paredes de mi corazón.

-Así que, tírame al piso, no voy a pelear – levanto las manos en señal de rendición, Eren abre mas la boca, quiere decir algo pero no tiene palabras. sus ojos verdes se agrandan y sus pupilas parecen dilatas. Malditas drogas.

Drogas que su mismo cuerpo genera se llama dopamina, pero esta generando tanta que apenas y puede con ella.

¿Cómo fue que llegue a este punto? Es decir, yo soy un hombre que toma precauciones, tal vez tome demasiadas con respecto a Eren mientras mas se acercaba a mi, mas tomaba precauciones en ese caso… como es que tan fácilmente me he rendido ante el. Bueno quizá es que ni todas las precauciones del mundo pueden contra la fuerza de la naturaleza.

Eren sonríe de oreja a oreja como el gato de Alicia en _loquesea_ no conozco ese cuento en realidad, se acerca a mi con felicidad y me atrae a su cuerpo, junta sus labios con los mismos, mis puños se tensan pero no puedo seguir peleando, relajo mi cuerpo y termino por soltar mis dedos y ponerlos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus labios se mueven de arriba abajo y su cabeza gira a la derecha y a la izquierda. Mientras sus labios me llevan hacia abajo… hacia el abismo de los sentimientos y mi corazón de roca se deshace.

Eren sabe que hacer y como moverse, aprieta sus manos en mis cintura y esta tan feliz que va a explotar. Eren sabe exactamente que hacer y eso definitivamente me hace quererle… quererle en el sentido en el que le voy a dar una oportunidad. Aunque se que voy a estar roto cuando todo esto termine… aunque si Eren no quiere que termine ya me di cuenta que yo tampoco puedo terminarlo asi como asi.

Eren separa sus labios de los míos y lleva hacia atrás todos mis cabello, sus labios colisionan de nuevo con los mios, sus dientes forman una sonrisa y creo que no saldré vivo de este beso, es como el choque de dos planetas en diferentes orbitas que ante cualquier regla han decidido juntarse, ¿Qué importa si no sobrevivo? ¡Choca conmigo una vez mas, Eren!

Maldito Eren tiene la fuerza de la naturaleza, de la galaxia de los espacios y de los planetas. Maldito Eren con su fuerza cósmica ha hundido mi corazón.

Definitivamente quiero que se quede, definitivamente voy a darle una oportunidad. Eren quiere i amor, se lo dare, Eren quiere una relación… se la dare. Eren me quiere a mi, bien, seré suyo.

Seré suyo, siempre y cuando él sea mío.

-Es que siempre he sido tuyo, Levi – me muerde el labio inferior.

-Idiota.

 **Fin**

* * *

Es decir no es un final lo que se dice final, ya que a mis ojos así es como Levi y Eren comenzaron a tener una relación más sentimental… y bueno digamos que desde aquí se desencadenan los hechos del manga y todo eso… bueno es decir que esto es un ''lo que sucedió entre Eren y Levi para que se amaran'' en fin. Espero que las haya gustado… no sé si hare un capitulo extra, quizá sí, si se me ocurre algo. Algo con lemon. Oye sí.

Dije desde el principio que este fic no tenía ''laaa graaan tramaa'' en fin, si les ha gustado dejen review, yo de verdad aprecio esos reviews que me dejaron –son poquitos- pero seguí adelante por ustedes. Los adoro a todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic… ya me estoy poniendo sentimental.

Este fue mi primer fic de shingeki no kyojin ouww, ¿no murieron de amor con el discurso de Eren? Doble ouwww

Es la primera vez que cierro un fic aquí en FF. En fin… los quiero. Nos vemos en el extra – quizá, quizá- bye, bye.


End file.
